Absence of Time
by RoryGilmore08
Summary: Set immediately after the revival and the final four words. Rory navigates through her pregnancy while her life finally begins to fall into place.
1. Chapter 1

**Absence of Time**

"Mom, say something. Anything." Rory had just told Lorelai she was pregnant on the steps of the gazebo while she was holding a glass of champagne after her long overdue secret wedding to Luke.

"Who is the-the Wookie, god help us, Huntzberger, oh dear lord!" Lorelai stammered.

"I just took a test, well three actually, yesterday. I am about five weeks along. It has to be Logan, the Wookie was back in springtime."

"So, what are you going to do, kid?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, I haven't decided if I should even tell him." Rory confessed.

"Oh honey, you have to tell him. Whether he wants to be involved or not, it should be his decision." Lorelai reminded her.

"I'm not fully ready to hear the answer to that." Rory admitted.

"Well kid, before you make any decisions talk to Luke, okay?" Lorelai requested.

"Luke?" Rory responded confused. "What's he have to do with this?"

"It's time for his first piece of stepfather advice."

"Okay fine, but after the reception, today is about the two of you, not me. Let's go celebrate!"

"Do I have to get married again? What's the point?" Lorelai whined.

"Grandma will kill you if she finds out we did it last night! Also, I think Luke is feeling slightly guilty that Jess wasn't there. However, that's all his fault for not waking up you tried! Lane has two kids and still answered in the middle of the night." Rory explained.

"Jess probably couldn't hear the phone over his own snoring. He's the only boyfriend you didn't sleep with, trust me, it could wake the whole town!"

"Be nice, he's your nephew now." Rory reminded and Lorelai cringed.

"God, that's not right!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Okay, it's 7 now, lets go home, nap for an hour then start getting you ready."

"Only an hour?"

"You're the one that said it starts at noon not me." Rory reminded.

"No that was Luke. If the wedding was at noon it would mean no lunch rush and then he could close up so Caesar could come." Lorelai explained.

"You married him."

"Yes I did," Lorelai said a smile creeping across her face as she stared at her ring, "Okay lets go." She said finishing her champagne and the girls headed home.

The rest of the actual wedding day was a blur for everyone and made Luke and Lorelai thankful that it was not technically their wedding. Emily spent the day fussing over Lorelai with Rory trying to run as much interference as possible. Lorelai found herself in the midst of a breakdown right when she was set to leave Miss Patty's and begin her walk to the gazebo because Richard was suppose to be there to walk her down the aisle. Rory had no choice but to go find Emily who was already seated for the ceremony.

"Grandma, we need you." Rory said.

"What's wrong? She's not going through with it!? I swear that girl will never decide what she wants." Emily ranted.

"No, it's not that. It's grandpa." Rory said.

"Oh dear. Let's go." Emily said, stood up, grabbed her purse and started walking towards Miss Patty's and Luke motioned to Rory.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"No, she's freaking out that Grandpa isn't here, I think Grandma can handle it though, I think they need this." Rory explained.

"You're probably right." Luke said not really wanting to follow and have one on one time with Emily.

"Hey Luke, while we're waiting, can I talk to you for a second?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sure, I think Jess can entertain himself for a minute, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Who?" Luke stammered.

"Remember Logan?"

"You're still seeing him? Isn't he engaged to some French heiress? Paris Hilton or someone?" Luke asked.

"Not Paris Hilton but yes."

"Oh wow, Rory. What did he say when you told him?" Luke asked.

"I haven't yet. I actually haven't decided if I'm going to tell him." Rory confessed.

"Oh Rory, well, I'm not Logan's biggest fan but coming from a man that didn't know he had a daughter until she was twelve, you have to tell him." Luke reminded her and Rory had to keep her jaw from dropping, obviously forgetting the fact that April came into their lives much later.

"Oh God, Luke I completely forgot, I'm so sorry, you must think I'm terrible." Rory said with tears welling up in her eyes and a catch in her throat.

"No, not at all, you actually just gave me a new perspective on Anna. I still deeply resent her for those missed twelve years but now seeing you, I get it in a way. But you have to tell him."

"You're right. I do have to tell him, and let it be up to him how involved he wants to be. Oh by the way, something you may enjoy. You know how Taylor is out for blood for whoever got rooftop access to several buildings in town and went shopping at Doose's just leaving cash at the register. Logan and I with some of the boys." Rory said with a sly smile.

"I'm so proud of you." Luke said with a laugh and gave her a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rory was sitting in Bradley International Airport on standby for a flight to London. She was currently waiting to see if she could get on a flight with a two hour layover in Dublin, Ireland. She just had a carryon bag with her that contained a few days worth of clothes, make up, a toothbrush, he laptop and chargers. She hadn't yet called Logan and wasn't sure if she should before she got on the plane or not. Granted if she called she may not have to spend a thousand dollars but this is something she believed needed to be handled face to face, even though it scared her beyond belief. A voice on the overhead speaker broke ther thoughts.

"Final boarding call for flight 1368 to Heathrow Airport. Lorelai Gilmore please report to the gate for your standby status." The voice said and Rory stood up and walked to the gate hoping this meant there was a seat on the plane for her. She had been in the airport for six hours already and was ready to go somewhere.

"Welcome aboard Ms. Gilmore, patience paid off." The attendant said scanning Rory's ticket. "Get some rest on the flight." The attendant was seven hours into her eight hour shift and Rory had been there six of them, she felt for her.

"Thank you so much, have a good rest of your day!" Rory said as she made her way down the ramp to the plane.

"Seat 15E" The flight attendant told her as she stepped onto the plane and Rory made her way there. She stowed her bag under the seat in front of her and texted Lorelai telling her she had finally got on a plane and would be in London at 9 am London time, 4 am in Stars Hollow so when her mother awoke the next day Rory would be there and hopefully have already talked to Logan.

Rory managed to sleep most of the flight from Hartford to Dublin and was finally on the final hour and a half stretch from Dublin to London. During this flight, Rory couldn't get New Hampshire out of her head and imagined, for probably the thousandth time, how their final conversation should have gone.

 _"Hey, how long have you been sitting there?" Logan asked sitting up in the bed of his room at the King's Head Inn where he and Rory had just spent the night together and noticed Rory sitting on the windowsill staring outside lost deep in her thoughts._

 _"Just watching the sun come up." She responded._

 _"Come back to bed he beckoned._

 _"How long_ _before you have to get back?" She asked not ready to hear the answer._

 _"Oh, I have time. " He_ _responded_ _brushing it off._

 _"How long."_ _She_ _repeated._

 _"Long enough." He stated and she turned to look at him with a stare that demanded an answer. "I have a flight out at noon." He confessed. "Don't do the math."_

 _"Someone needs_ _to." She stated._

 _"Okay so." He started as he got out of bed and reached for his pants. "There's this great diner down the road, checked it out, it's_ _not your beloved Luke's but, supposed to have an amazing breakfast."_

 _"It's really pretty here. "Rory stated staring back out the window._

 _"Well I wanted it to be special." Logan confessed walking towards her._

 _"It was, it was the perfect night." Rory said, slightly choking up at the end of the sentence._

 _"Ace?" Logan said and Rory looked at him. "A lot going on in that head of yours?"_

 _Rory stood up and faced him. "Logan, don't go."_

 _"What?" He responded confused._

 _"Logan, I love you and I don't want you to go back to her."_

 _Logan grabbed her and kissed her. "I love you too. God, I've been waiting years for you to say those words for so long."_ _A minute later he broke away from her. "Okay let's go downstairs, meet the boys, make sure Collin didn't buy anything else last night, go to breakfast then I'm going to call Odette and tell her the wedding is off."_

It all sounded so perfect and Rory wished she would have spoken up and told Logan what was in her heart. Now it seemed too late. Here it was November and she hadn't seen or talked to Logan since September. He and Odette could have bettered their relationship by now and who knows how far along they were on the wedding planning. When was that again anyway? March?

Before she knew it she was walking into the gate terminal of the all to familiar Heathrow Airport and it finally occurred to her that she had no clue what she was doing there. She didn't have a plan a place to stay or go, Logan didn't even know she was in town. She ended up sitting on a bench in baggage claim taking out her phone and pressing call.

"Mom," she said taking a deep breath. "Remind me I'm doing the right thing,"

"You're doing the right thing." Lorelai reassured. "Where are you?"

"On a bench in baggage claim. I have no where to go. What am I supposed to do. I spent $1,000 I don't have and flew to London on a whim!" Rory exclaimed.

"Call Logan. That's why you're there. Stop stalling and get out of the airport." Lorelai said.

"Thanks for the tough love, mom." Rory said. "Talk to you later when I know something."

"Bye kid, good luck." Lorelai said and they hung up.

Rory sat on the bench for a good thirty seconds before finally exhaling and clicking on Logan's contact to call him. On the third ring he picked up.

"Ace, is everything okay?" He answered surprised that he was actually hearing from her.

"Logan, hi. How are you?" Rory said.

"I'm good, how are you? It's been awhile." He responded sounding confused as to why she was suddenly reaching out to him.

"Yeah, listen, I'm in town and I need to see you. What's your day like today?

"You're in London? Let's see I can do lunch at eleven? Where are you?" Logan asked still confused.

"Heathrow, I just landed." Rory responded.

"Where are you staying? Do you have somewhere to kill two hours?" Logan asked.

"I haven't got a room yet no, I don't know how long I'm here for." Rory responded.

"Go hang out at my place, we'll meet at the pub around the corner at eleven." Logan said.

"Are you sure, isn't she there?" Rory asked.

"No, no one's there." Logan said.

"Okay, I'll see you at eleven." Rory said and they hung up as she walked outside to catch a cab to Logan's flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Once upstairs in Logan's penthouse, Rory had the urge to do a little snooping, something she had never felt the need to do at Logan's, In the past, she always knew Odette was in the picture but not living in London, she greatly preferred Paris, however, last Rory knew, Odette had officially moved to London to live with Logan like a real couple, so why had Logan let Rory come here?

Logan had certainly grown over the years and kept a clean and organized place, even when Odette wasn't living with him. Rory just wanted to check the closets for her clothes or make observations of any feminine touches around the place. After walking through the entire flat and not seeing anything it was safe to assume that Odette was no longer staying here, which let her to wonder if she was still in the picture at all.

At 10:30 Rory grabbed her purse and left the flat wishing she could grab a drink to calm her nerves while she waited on Logan. Instead she was seated at the table he had called and reserved and ordered herself a club soda in an attempt to settle her stomach a little. At 10:45 Logan walked into the restaurant and over to the table, seeing him made Rory's heart skip a beat and she knew that she was doing the right thing.

"Hey, Ace." Logan said kissing her on the cheek before sitting down. "What are you doing here?"

"Logan, we need to talk. Something has happened since we last saw each other in September and I think you should know about it." Rory explained.

"Oh what's that?" Logan said. "McClelland neat." He said to the waiter as he walked over and promptly turned towards the bar.

"Maybe I should wait till you get your scotch." Rory said.

"Ace, what the hell is going on! I haven't heard from you in months and now you're hear in London out of the blue" Logan stated.

"I'm pregnant!" Rory blurted.

"Yup, where's that scotch." Logan said as the waiter came back with his drink. "Can I go ahead and get another?" He asked taking a long drink.

"Certainly Mr. Huntzburger. Ms. Gilmore, another club soda?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, thank you." Rory responded and the waiter disappeared again.

"That's a damn good reason for a visit, Ace" Logan said.

"Yes, well I thought you should know and it didn't entirely seem like a text or a phone call type of conversation." Rory explained.

"No, not at all. I'm glad you came. So how do you want to handle this?" Logan asked.

"Well, I am keeping it." Rory firmly stated.

"Of course we're keeping it!" Logan said. "What are you eight weeks along? Have you had an appointment yet?

"We?" Rory questioned. "And yes and no. I have an appointment in two weeks."

"Well it's mine isn't it? I mean I assume it is, I don't understand why you'd fly to London if it wasn't."

"Yes, it's yours. I meant we as in what about Odette?" Rory said.

"We ended things about two weeks after New Hampshire." Logan confessed.

"Why didn't you-" Rory started but Logan cut her off.

"Why didn't I call? I don't know. I thought about it. Many times. I don't know how many times I pulled up your name in a text but, I don't know you wanted to end things and I assumed you were busy writing... I should have just called." Logan tried to explain.

"It's okay. You needed time. You just ended an engagement." Rory stated.

"Yeah, well it wasn't really an 'I love you and I can't wait to marry you' type of engagement." Logan admitted.

"So, now what?" Rory asked.

"How involved do you want me?" Logan asked.

"However involved you want to be." Rory responded.

"Well, what I want is to marry you, finally, and be a real family with our child." Logan confessed. "But I understand if you want to take things slow, we haven't officially been together for almost ten years"

"I think we have some basic logistics to work out first." Rory stated.

"That seems like a good place to start. So you're staying in Stars Hollow right now?"

"Actually mostly in Hartford at my grandparents." Rory admitted.

"Oh please don't tell me you and Lorelai had a falling out and you're back in the pool house." Logan joked.

"No, nothing like that. Grandma's actually left Hartford and is living in Nantucket. Mom and I are fine, I'm writing there, in Grandpa's office." Rory explained.

"Ace, that's perfect! That's such a great place for you to be working." Logan exclaimed.

"It is, I feel close to him there. I've been pretty lost since he died last year." Rory admitted for the first time. "I blew my Condè Nast meeting that your dad got me into. Hell I even blew my interview at that stupid website with Sandee. Heck I even lost Naomi Shropshire."

"First off, Naomi is certifiably insane, second, you don't want to work for a website like that, such a Buzzfeed knock off, and third, you aren't inspired since Richard's death, that's understandable, you two were very close, once you do become inspired, whether its after you finish the book or during, we'll get you back in with Condè , let's discuss the prospect of me moving back stateside." Logan stated.

"Wait really, you want to come back to the States?" Rory said in slight disbelief.

"Yes, I've honestly missed the East Coast ever since I left. You have a life there, Collin, Finn and Robert are still all in the area and I'm not going to be that guy that takes Lorelai Gilmore's daughter and grandchild across the pond and away from her." Logan said with his winning smile.

"You Logan Huntzberger are a smart man." Rory said laughing.

"I have my moments, Ace. Now it'll probably take a few weeks or so to get everything squared away here for me to leave, and I have to break the news to my dad." Logan explained.

"Oh please wait till I'm out of the country before you tell him. I don't want WANTED posters all over the city." Rory teased.

"I actually think this will make him happy. I mean my parents were upset that I ended things with Odette because of their dynastic plan and that included an heir, well here they go." Logan stated.

"I don't want my child to be a pawn in Mitchum Huntzberger's 'dynastic' plan." Rory said firmly.

"He or she won't be. But they want me to settle down with a girl, get married and have kids, now they have that." Logan explained.

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing here. You're mother hates me." Rory reminded him.

"She will have to get over that if she ever wants to see her grandchild." Logan teased. "And I can't help but notice you didn't lump my dad in with her."

"Yeah, I know I should have issues with your dad after the internship in college, but I mean he was nice to me when I saw him earlier this year and he did get my that interview at Condè Nast, Maybe he's not so bad." Rory admitted.

"No, he's still a terrible person. I think he just actually understands my feelings for you and is willing to accept you into the family. He's not blinded like my mother." Logan explained. "I believe he would even run interference with my mother."

"Well that's good to know."

"Okay, so what do you want to do? Do you need to get back to the States soon or do you want to stay with me while I tie things up here?" Logan asked.

"I don't have to be back until my appointment in two weeks, but I only brought clothes for a couple days, I didn't really have plans figured out." Rory confessed. "Won't you be working crazy hours if you're going to be moving?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I will be, but it'd be so nice to have you to come home to." Logan confessed. "My flat is plenty big for the both of us, you can set up shop and write in my office. Go shopping for clothes for the two weeks, put them on this, and you can help me house hunt." He handed her one of his credit cards.

"Logan, I don't need you to buy me clothes." Rory said shyly.

"Ace, if it wasn't for me asking you to stay you'd be looking at flights home right now where you have a full closet, please, let me." Logan insisted.

"Okay, well, thank you, Now a place? For you? Where?" Rory asked.

"For us a place. five bedrooms minimum." Logan stated.

"Logan Huntzberger why on earth do we need five bedrooms!" Rory exclaimed.

"Master bedroom for us, kids room, an office for each of us and an extra room." Logan explained and Rory nodded showing that it did in fact make sense. "Now for slight selfish close to work reasons, I would like to live in the city. but you could still be in Stars Hollow in less than three hours."

"That's completely reasonable." Rory said. "Neighborhood?"

"This is where we may disagree." Logan said. " I want Upper East Side if we're going to have a child in the city."

"I agree. I want safety, But I don't want to raise our child with a knowledge that money can solve everything." Rory clarified.

"Deal." Logan said. "Now, I need to start heading back to the office. You going to be okay at my place?"

"Yes, I'll call mom I'll write, I'll shower and feel human again. Just don't expect dinner when you come home" Rory said.

"Well I knew that with a Gilmore." Logan teased. "I'll have a car pick you up at eight for dinner."

"That's nine hours between meals!" Rory exclaimed.

"There's basic snacks at the flat that I know you're capable of making." Logan teased. I'll see you at eight, Ace." Logan said leaving money for the bill as they stood up and walked out of the café together, Logan kissing her on the sidewalk before they turned to head their separate ways. "I'm so going to get use to this." He said before turning.

"Later work dork." Rory said and he turned around and smiled.

"Work dork lover!" He shouted back.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Logan's flat Rory decided to unpack what clothes she did bring in an attempt to feel more at home, she quickly realized she had nothing to wear out for dinner with Logan that night. At this moment she was rather thankful he had given her his credit car, anything that was suitable for dinner was currently out of her budget. She decided to make a plan for the day. First, she would call Lorelai, who was bound to be sitting by the phone waiting, then she would shower, go shopping, then come home and write until seven and then begin getting ready before the car arrived at eight. She grabbed her phone from her purse on the kitchen counter, sat down on the couch and called her mother.

"It's about time, kid I've been staring at my phone for thirty minutes and now Michel thinks I'm insane." Lorelai said while standing at the front desk of the Dragonfly and moving to the sitting area.

"I'm sure other things have made Michel believe that." Rory added.

"Oh it's possible. So how'd it go? I'm assuming well for how long it's been." Lorelai asked.

"Very well actually," Rory started and explained the last couple hours of her life to her mother.

"So, he left her months ago?" Lorelai asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I was shocked when he told me to come here before lunch, I sort of figured something was up and looked for her stuff but couldn't find anything." Rory explained.

"And now you're just getting back together and moving to New York together?" Lorelai confirmed.

"I know what you're thinking, mom, and I know you aren't Logan's biggest fan, but it is Logan, mom. When I walked into that restaurant, I felt like I was twenty-two again. It was like no time had passed." Rory gushed.

"No, I get it kid, he's you're 'one' you said it yourself Valentine's Day in Martha's Vineyard." Lorelai confirmed.

"I said these _could be_ the ones. There is a slight difference." Rory clarified.

"Look I know this is just going to go in one ear and out the other, but for my sanity I have to say it. Be careful, Rory." Lorelai said.

"I know mom, and I hear you each time you say it. But this time is different. We're older, we're finally going to be a family. And I'm thrilled he wanted to be involved with the baby." Rory stated.

"I am too. I do give him major brownie points there. Listen, I got to run, let me know if you guys need any help even a set of eyes to check places out for you in New York or anything."

"Thanks, mom." Rory said and they hung up. Rory sat there for a minute, relieved things went so well with her mom and then stood up and went to the bathroom to shower before headed out.

At Huntzberger Publishing Group Logan's brain was still churning with all of the new information he had learned at lunch. He was going to be a father, he was back with Rory. Things were finally right for the first time in almost ten years but now he had to get up from his desk and walk down the hall to his father's office to tell him all of the good news and inform him that he needs to step down as head of the London office and be transferred back to New York. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to react to all of this news, but hoped a scene wouldn't be made. He took a deep breath stood up from his desk and walked towards his dad's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Mitchum say through the door and opened it. "Oh Logan there you are, I was looking for you! You're secretary said you took a meeting over lunch, you know you can take twenty minutes away from work to grab food right." He teased,

"It wasn't business. It was a personal meeting. Dad, we need to talk." Logan said closing the door and sitting down in the chair opposite his father.

"What is it this time?" Last time we needed to talk you were ending your engagement. Your mother is still distraught." Mitchum said turning from his computer and focusing solely on his son.

"You know how back in springtime you saw me our to lunch with Rory?" Logan began.

"Yes, that was right before you asked me to contact Condè Nast on her behalf." Mitchum responded.

"Right, well at that point she and I had been seeing each other whenever she was in town on business for her work with Naomi Shropshire, and several times just to see each other." Logan explained.

"I knew something had been happening there, I just wasn't sure of the extent. That's why I purposefuly interrupted your meal that day. Logan, I didn't care that you were seeing Rory, I know you love her more than you'll ever love any other woman. What I didn't like is that you were dumb enough to take her to a place like that in broad daylight for the whole city to see." Mitchum explained. "Odette's father even knew about it and accused you of cheating on Odette with Rory, which I did damage control on."

"Well thank you dad, but I'm afraid that's not going to work anymore." Logan stated.

"Why the hell not?" Mitchum questioned.

"Back in September I went stateside for twenty-four hours." Logan began and Mitchum perked up at this new information. "Odette had just recently moved to London, and it made Rory's visits tougher. She called me one day and told me that she wanted to end what we had and let me go on about my life with Odette. I didn't like how that conversation went. So I flew out to Hartford, picked her up from her mom's home in Stars Hollow and we spent the night in New Hampshire. That was the last I heard from her, until today. She flew to London last night, met for lunch and I learned she's pregnant with my child." Logan explained.

"Oh, Logan." Mitchum began, he rubbed his eyes overwhelmed with this new information. "Okay, well you get your wish. You're 33 now a pregnancy isn't a scandal anymore. You and Rory will be married before the child arrives in, let's see June. We could have a winter wedding stateside for her family to attend too. I feel for Emily after Richard's death I don't want to step on her toes." Mitchum began.

"I want to be transferred to New York." Logan added.

"Of course you will be. I was planning on doing that within the next two years anyway Logan, I had planned on retiring, but we'll just move you back sooner." Mitchum stated.

"Wow, really?" Logan said shocked by his father's news.

"Logan I'm old, I've worked hard in my life, I'd like to spend my remaining years doing what I want to do and spending time with my grandkids." Mitchum stated.

"Of course." Logan stammered, he was shocked that this conversation was going in his favor without a fight. "What about mom? She has never been shy about her disapproval of Rory. How am I supposed to bring my wife to family functions knowing how mom feels?"

"I'll handle your mother. She has it in her head that no family is as prominent as ours when the Gilmores and many others have made a very good name for themselves. I was furious with her for a while after Rory's first dinner with us." Mitchum informed Logan.

"Okay, then. Rory is currently at my place and we have to be back in Connecticut in two weeks for a doctor appointment. Can I be transferred by then?" Logan asked.

"With me working on it yes." Mitchum said. "Is she staying the two weeks?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful, I want to take the two of you out to dinner. How's tomorrow night? I'd like to assure Rory that the Huntzberger's are okay with this and to overall ignore Shira." Mitchum proposed.

"I'll ask her, but I don't see why not." Logan said.

"Terrific, I'll make arrangements. Now go on, I have some serious work to do to have you in New York in two weeks." Mitchum said.

"Thank you, dad." Logan said, rose from his chair and left his dad's office.

Logan had arranged to have the car stop by his office before going to pick Rory up so they could ride to dinner together. When he turned onto his street he sent Rory a text and she was downstairs in the lobby when the car pulled up out front. She excited the building and the driver exited the car and walked around and opened the back passenger side door for her.

"Thank you." Rory said sliding into the back seat next to Logan.

"You look beautiful, Ace." Logan said kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, how was your afternoon?" Rory asked.

"Really good actually," Logan said still surprised by the events of the afternoon. "I talk to my dad, told him everything. Like us the past couple years everything." Rory looked at him and her eyes widened horrified. "No, its not bad." Logan reassured her. "Apparently he had assumed we were or had been seeing each other ever since he saw us at lunch. I told him about the pregnancy and my intentions and he was completely on board and is going to do what he can to have me fully transferred before our appointment. "He bragged purposefully leaving what Mitchum said about a winter wedding out. Logan wanted to marry Rory but the last thing wanted to do was rush her.

"Wow, Logan that's amazing! Congratulations." Rory said in complete shock. She never thought she would see the day where the Huntzberger elders would be okay with their relationship.

"He also wants to take us out to dinner tomorrow to officially welcome you to the family and assure you that he wants to be the bridge between us and the rest of the Huntzbergers. Mainly mom." Logan explained.

"I knew this sounded too good to be true." Rory joked. "Your dad has never outright hated me, your mother always has."

"Dad claims he'll work on her. You are carrying the heir to the Huntzbergers after all, she will simply have to learn to live with it." Logan assured her,

"Tomorrow is just your dad? No Shira?" Rory confirmed.

"Correct, mom is back in the States." Logan confirmed.

"Okay, I can handle dinner with your dad. But no more talk about family tonight unless it's the three of us." Rory requested.

"You got it, Ace." Logan said and kissed her


	5. Chapter 5

Logan had arranged to have the car stop by his office before going to pick Rory up so they could ride to dinner together. When he turned onto his street he sent Rory a text and she was downstairs in the lobby when the car pulled up out front. She excited the building and the driver exited the car and walked around and opened the back passenger side door for her.

"Thank you." Rory said sliding into the back seat next to Logan.

"You look beautiful, Ace." Logan said kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, how was your afternoon?" Rory asked.

"Really good actually," Logan said still surprised by the events of the afternoon. "I talk to my dad, told him everything. Like us the past couple years everything." Rory looked at him and her eyes widened horrified. "No, its not bad." Logan reassured her. "Apparently he had assumed we were or had been seeing each other ever since he saw us at lunch. I told him about the pregnancy and my intentions and he was completely on board and is going to do what he can to have me fully transferred before our appointment." He bragged purposefully leaving what Mitchum said about a winter wedding out. Logan wanted to marry Rory but the last thing wanted to do was rush her.

"Wow, Logan that's amazing! Congratulations." Rory said in complete shock. She never thought she would see the day where the Huntzberger elders would be okay with their relationship.

"He also wants to take us out to dinner tomorrow to officially welcome you to the family and assure you that he wants to be the bridge between us and the rest of the Huntzbergers. Mainly mom." Logan explained.

"I knew this sounded too good to be true." Rory joked. "Your dad has never outright hated me, your mother always has."

"Dad claims he'll work on her. You are carrying the heir to the Huntzbergers after all, she will simply have to learn to live with it." Logan assured her,

"Tomorrow is just your dad? No Shira?" Rory confirmed.

"Correct, mom is back in the States." Logan confirmed.

"Okay, I can handle dinner with your dad. But no more talk about family tonight unless it's the three of us." Rory requested.

"You got it, Ace." Logan said and kissed her.

Later that night back at Logan's flat they were cuddled on the couch with his laptop between them going through apartments online and pointing out things they did and didn't like. Rory had mentioned a space for toys so they aren't scattered all over the house and had suggested having a section of her office be that space for a while so she could work while their child plays. Logan was concerned about a decent kitchen space saying he wanted them to cook together like they use to. Rory thought it was a sweet idea and mentioned that she hadn't cooked much since they split up.

"Well that's going to change." Logan assured her. "Luke's is on the approved list but I don't want you just eating fast food all the time, it's not good for you or the baby."

"Deal, Luke's cooking is going to be a rare treat now anyway isn't it?" Rory asked.

"No." Logan said. "It's not like we'll never be in Stars Hollow, Ace. You love it there your mom and Luke are there, and I'm still fascinated by that town, especially that genius man, Taylor."

"Yeah, about Taylor..." Rory started. "Never mention the start to our New Hampshire trip anywhere near him. He's still out for blood."

"Ha, really? We payed for the stuff in the store." Logan added.

"We played mini golf on rooftops!" Rory added. "He was apparently finding golf balls for weeks!"

"We didn't get those?" Logan asked.

"No!" Rory said and they both started laughing.

"Whoops." Logan said.

"He's convinced it was an inside job, I think he knows I was a part of it but he has no proof." Rory added. "Luke knows, he's extremely proud of us."

"Luke and Taylor bickering is the funniest thing I've ever seen." Logan added.

"Even after all this years I love seeing it." Rory admitted.

"Oh, Ace, look at this one." Logan said in a serious tone. "Big kitchen, five bedrooms, and look at all the built ins in that room! That may actually hold all of your books with room for more."

"Wow, my books have been very lonely looking lately, they haven't had a permanent home in a while, and I haven't been giving them much attention." Rory confessed.

"I've noticed." Logan admitted. "Why is that?"

"I've loved reading my whole life." Rory began. "But when my mom borrowed money from the Gilmore's for my tuition to Chilton, a love of reading was the one thing that Grandpa and I really bonded over, I honestly haven't felt much of an urge to pick up a book since he passed."

"Have I mentioned before how sorry I am about Richard's death?" Logan said. "He was a great man and I should've been around more for you then."

"How, we were just doing Vegas then." Rory said.

"Yeah but you're you. You have always been more than just Vegas to me and I should've been more present then." Logan stated.

"How though? How would it have looked if you had shown up there?" Rory questioned. "You know the type of people that were there. Your family wouldn't have been able to do damage control on that scale."

"Yeah, but maybe it would've got us officially back together sooner." Logan added.

"This is true." Rory said. "Let's mark this one as a place we need to see when we get back. 1136 5th Ave."

"Apparently this place is famous." Logan said after opening another tab and googling the property.

"Please say no one was murdered here." Rory begged.

"No, nothing like that. Just the address of a main character on some college aged television show." He said. "Ever heard of Gossip Girl? Aired 2007 to 2012?" Logan read.

"I heard of it, never watched it." Rory said. "Rich New York kids, living large never really appealed to me. But the house is beautiful so I'll overlook it."

"You just want the built ins." Logan teased.

"My books need a good home!" Rory argued.

"And they'll have it." Logan laughed and kissed her. "I missed this, Ace."

""Me too." She confessed. "I'm sorry I rejected your proposal 10 yeas ago. I was just in a weird place."

"I know and I should've seen that. God knows I was just getting out of a weird place, I should've been the first to recognize it. I shouldn't have given you the ultimatum of marriage o r break up, I was being stupid and selfish."

"Logan, we were young! It sucks that we didn't realize that we wanted this then and we lost all those years but what matters now is we found our way back to each other." Rory said and Logan pulled her closer.

"I'm exhausted." Rory admitted. "I technically haven't slept in a bed in two days."

"Crap your right! You need your rest. Let's go to bed." Logan said and closed his laptop. "We both need to be well rested for dinner with Mitchum tomorrow."

"Ugh don't remind me." Rory said and they got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom turning off lights on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, the same as the one before, Logan pulled up with a car after work to pick up Rory and head to dinner with his dad. She walked out of his building looking stunning as always and he found himself, yet again, being thankful that she had come back into his life, for good this time. She slid into the backseat next to him and kissed him. "Hi" she said.

"Hi yourself. How was your day?" He asked.

"Really great. I finally got comfortable in your office and got some work done." Rory said.

"That's great! How's that going? You haven't given too many details on that." Logan asked.

"I know, that's because I'm still working it all out in my head." She admitted. "I apparently have more material than I initially thought. I started the story when I got into Chilton, because that's when mom and I's world turned upside down with regular Friday Night Dinners and all and I wanted to go all the way through college up to when I got hired for my first job on the campaign but I didn't realize how much actually happened in those seven years. I wanted to do it in one book but the more I write it feels like I could make this a series. Like a book is a year so a seven book series out of it. Kind of like J.K. Rowling did with _Harry Potter_."

"Ace that's brilliant!" Logan said.

"But what if a publisher doesn't pick it up for seven books? Should I stick with the initial plan and just write a giant _Gone with the Wind_ size book?"

"Well I already know someone interested in the series idea." Logan admitted.

"How? I just pitched it to you." Rory questioned.

"Huntzberger Publishing Group." Logan stated.

"Isn't that conflict of interest?" Rory asked.

"Only if my father or I directly handle you." Logan stated. "I'd set you up with my best editor, I mean we're known for papers but we do have a small section for this too. We're not as big as other book publishers such as Scholastic or Warner but the books we do take the time to publish go far."

"Wow, Logan I don't know what to say." Rory stammered.

"Nothing yet, let's get moved, settled and everything, you keep working on what you want to be the first book and when it's ready I'll set a meeting up. And it's no strings, if he's to pushy or doesn't see your vision I will not be offended if you want to take it somewhere else." Logan proposed.

"That's fair." Rory admitted. "Okay, you got a deal."

"I have a good feeling about this." Logan said. "You and I are going to be a superpower."

"I like the sound of that." Rory admitted as they pulled up outside their destination.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rory said and their driver opened the door and they exited the car and walked arm in arm towards the entrance.

Mitchum had left the office at the same time as Logan, he went straight to the restaurant was seated at the table and had ordered himself a scotch while he waited. He began to recall the conversation he had with his wife the night before about all he had learned from him son.

 _"_ _Mitchum_ _dear, How's London? How's Logan?" Shira asked._

 _"London is the same. Logan shared some big news with me though. We're going to be grandparents again._ _Mitchum_ _announced._

 _"Why did Honor tell you first and not me or both of us together like she did the last two times?" Shira responded slightly confused._

 _"Its not from Honor and Josh. It's Logan's."_ _Mitchum_ _clarified_ _._

 _"Is Odette pregnant?" Shira_ _shrieked. "Oh that's wonderful the engagement is back on! I'll start making calls first thing in the morning."_

 _"It's not Odette."_ _Mitchum_ _informed her and Shira's face fell._

 _"Then who on earth is the mother of the heir to the_ _Huntzbergers_ _?" Shira_ _asked._

 _"Rory Gilmore."_ _Mitchum_ _answered._

 _"No, this_ _is_ _not happening! I thought we were done with that girl ten years ago after she thankfully declined Logan's proposal. The only thing I've ever liked that she's done." Shira wined._

 _"What do you have against this girl?"_ _Mitchum_ _asked. "She's become a damn good writer over the years and I think she would be a fine_ _addition_ _not only to the family but to_ _Huntzberger_ _Publishing as well."_

 _"That's just it, she wants to keep working, she doesn't care about her society_ _presence_ _at all! At least Odette had planned to leave her job as an art consultant when she married into the family to focus on the images of both families. Rory still wants to work. Don't even get me started on how fall the Gilmore name has fallen since Richard's death. Now I greatly feel for Emily in losing her husband but that outburst she had with the DAR a couple months ago was completely unacceptable and now she's vacated their Hartford home and is working in Nantucket. What on earth kind of message does that send?" Shira explained._

 _"I'm sure it has been very hard for Emily to stay in Hartford after Richard's passing."_ _Mitchum_ _said. "They were pillars of Hartford society, we all know their story and how they were together since college. From what I've heard Rory has taken over the Hartford house for now and is writing a book."_

 _"A book? What type of story could she possibly make into a best seller?" Shira scoffed._

 _"I plan to ask her tomorrow night. I'm having dinner with her and Logan. We're accepting this Shira. Logan has loved this girl for a decade. They're having a child together, finally a baby_ _Huntzberger_ _. This child may someday take the_ _business. We're accepting this child and Rory into our family. And when they decide to marry we will accept that too. Is that clear?"_

 _"Shall I ring Emily? Shira asked._

 _"I wouldn't yet. I'm not sure who all knows about the baby. We wouldn't want the news of her first great grandchild_ _coming from us."_ _Michum_ _stated._

 _"No, we wouldn't want that at all." Shira said with a sly smile. "Okay, well I'm going to let you get going. Have a good night darling." She said and they hung up the phone._

Mitchum's thoughts were interrupted by the site of Logan and Rory walking towards him. He stood up from his chair to great them and pulled a chair out for Rory.

 _"_ Rory, how are you?" Mitchum asked.

"I'm well, thank you. Yourself?" She asked in return.

"I'm well. I'm excited about the newest grandchild." he admitted and Rory smiled. "Speaking of which, Logan, I spoke to your mother last night."

"Has she started smoking again yet?" Logan asked.

"Oh I'm sure she has," Mitchum stated. "I told her the news and, sorry Rory, as you may imagine she wasn't thrilled but I told her we're accepting this child and a long overdue, Rory, into our family and that will be that."

"And she agreed?" Logan asked.

"Well, she'll come around eventually. Let me handle her." Mitchum stated.

"Okay dad, thank you. You're about the only one who can reign her in." Logan reminded and Mitchum nodded in agreement.

"Enough about Shira, Rory I want to hear about this book I have heard rumors of you writing." Mitchum said turning his attention to Rory as a waiter walked over to take Logan and Rory's drink orders. Rory explained her idea to Mitchum and also expressed her interest in turning it into a series instead of one book and to her surprise Mitchum seemed excited about the story. "You know, back when your mother went rouge, it was a first in our circle and quite a scandal at the time but I have to say she did groundbreaking things in our world and did a very good job raising you on her own in that charming little town of yours. You know I actually went through Stars Hollow once about five years ago, in December, there was three feet of snow on the ground and the people were setting up for a carnival."

"The winter carnival." Rory clarified. "That year was the most snow on record for that carnival but we couldn't let tourists or townspeople down by canceling it."

"Oh dad that's nothing. Rory took me there once for their Spring Fling and the town mayor, this brilliant man by the name of Taylor Doose had canceled all the normal booths and rides and allocated the entire budget into a giant town wide hay bale maze." Logan said.

"Okay, okay, Stars Hollow is odd but I love it." Rory admitted.

"So dad, with the baby coming and my job being in New York, Rory and I are planning on buying a place there instead of in Hartford so I will be close to work and home." Logan said.

"Smart choice, trust me, it gets to be a long trip between the city and Hartford." Mitchum added.

"Exactly," Logan said. "We spent quite a bit of time looking last night and found something we'd like to look at when we get back to the States on the Upper East Side 5th Ave."

"You shouldn't wait to look and get an offer in on that side of town." Mithum told him. "I'm going back Thursday night on the company jet, fly home with me for the weekend, see the place put an offer in if you like it, and take the jet back on Sunday."

"Wow, thank you dad, Rory? What do you think?" Logan asked.

"Yes, thank you." Rory echoed. " I would like to tell grandma my news sooner rather than later, I don't want word getting out now that more people know. Not that you or Shira knowing is a bad thing." She clarified.

"Not at all," Shira actually asked if she could call Emily last night but I didn't know who knew yet so I told her not to."

"Thank you, only my mom and Luke and you guys know. I wanted to tell Logan first." Rory explained.

"Who's Luke?" Mitchum asked.

"My new stepfather. He and my mom have been dating for going on eleven years now and finally got married this past weekend.

"Really?" Logan said surprised. Rory had obviously forgotten to tell him since she arrived.

"Yeah I guess it slipped my mind." She said blushing.

"Well great it's all settled then. Logan I'll let you know take off time once I get ahold of the pilot."

"Sounds good." He responded.

The rest of dinner went on rather uneventful and before Logan and Rory knew it, it was nine-thirty and they were in the car on the way back to Logan's flat.

"That wasn't a terrible evening." Rory admitted. "I actually enjoyed myself."

"I did too." Logan said shocked. " Age is definitely changing my dad."

"Can you believe he's flying us to New York to see what will hopefully be the place we bring our baby home to?" Rory asked.

"That's pretty mind blowing." Logan responded.

"I want to tell everyone we're coming home for the weekend but at the same time I don't know how much time we'll get out of the city." Rory confessed.

"At least tell your mom, and Emily. Maybe we can get an infamous Friday Night Dinner in the works." Logan told her. "And we'll rent a car for the weekend and not use a service."

"Let's just get a service to mom's my car is at her house." Rory informed him.

"That works, I miss your little Prius." Logan said.

"Little Prius is getting old. She's twelve." Rory said frowning. "Starting to make funny noises too." Luke is starting to hate it."

"Well next weekend once we're moved we're going car shopping then. We need reliable vehicles with a baby on the way. We'll buy me something outright and trade yours in." Logan said.

"Buying a house on the Upper East Side and two cars? Is this okay, Logan?" She asked nervously.

"In the past ten years have you forgotten I'm a Huntzberger?" Logan asked.

"No but I guess I'm still amazed at the power it gives you." Rory admitted as they pulled up outside of Logan's flat, exited the car, and went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days flew by for Rory. The morning after dinner with Mitchum she had called Lorelai to tell them they were coming in for the weekend and wanted to try to get Emily into town for a Friday Night Dinner with them. Lorelai had agreed to call Emily for Rory and organize the night. She was also very pleased to learn how Mitchum took the news of their grandchild to be. She had to admit that when Rory informed her that the baby was Logan's she was worried how the other set of grandparents would react given history. From their Rory spent the majority of the remainder of the week reworking her now series of books which included outlining everything again to accommodate the new goal of seven books. Before she knew, it was four in the afternoon on Thursday and she was on her way to the airport to meet Logan and Mitchum for their flight back to New York on the Huntzberger jet. Rory wore yoga pants and a T shirt with her hair pulled back hoping to get some work and sleep accomplished on the flight assuming Mitchum and Logan would discuss business and leave her alone.

Once they landed at LaGuardia airport Logan had arranged for a car service to take them to Stars Hollow where Rory's car was, they were staying with Luke and Lorelai for the weekend as it wasn't a terrible commute to the city. It was almost 9 o'clock when they arrived in Stars Hollow and Rory was starving and hoped her mom had food at the home or already cooking. They pulled up in front of the Gilmore house and Lorelai bolted out onto the porch to greet them.

"How many times do I have to tell you to let mommy pick you up at the airport? You didn't park there this time!" Lorelai whined as she hugged Rory.

"Hi mom, it's only been a few days I didn't think you'd care, plus we flew into New York, not Hartford." Rory explained.

"I still would've come." Lorelai grumbled. "Hey Logan, been awhile."

"Yes, it has. Great to see you again and be back here." Logan said.

"We're glad to have you back." Lorelai said. "Okay so Luke's already asleep, you know, has to open up the dinner in the morning, but I have food going in the kitchen, I didn't know how hungry you were or for what so I have tator tots, pizza rolls and taquitos going, we have pop tarts if you're starving, onion rings if that sounds good, basically I stocked the freezer yesterday while Luke was at work and I went to Weston's and got pie and vanilla ice cream for Logan.

"Taquitos!" Rory shrieked and they headed inside. Logan was in awe of how much junk food was being cooked and equally surprised at himself for how good it all sounded to him. He was also touched that Lorelai remembered their last bonding experience over apple pie al a mode.

"So you see the house tomorrow?" Lorelai asked, pulling trays of food out of the oven and setting them on the burners. Rory reached into a cabinet and grabbed them three plates and forks.

"Yes, hopefully we'll get to the city first thing in the morning." Rory answered. "Sour cream and salsa?" She asked opening the fridge.

"Top shelf and door." Lorelai responded grabbing a box of pop tarts and a bag of mini powdered donuts off the top of the fridge, Logan had suspected she had been hiding them from Luke.

"Can I help?" He asked in amazement at all of the items the two women were pulling out and setting on the table in the center of the room.

"We got it, sit down." Rory said grabbing him a bottle of water and handing it to him. Logan was tempted to ask who planned on eating all of this food, but a quick mental reminder that he was in the presence of Gilmore's made him bite his tongue. Nothing amazed him more than Rory's iron stomach and he assumed she inherited it from Lorelai. Logan took a serving of taquitos with sour cream and salsa mixed together to dip them into as well as a handful of tator tots and some ketchup. He wanted to save room for pie as Lorelai had remembered he had enjoyed in on his last visit. He sat in silence and ate his food as the mother daughter duo chatted about their weeks, and hopes for the house the next morning and Logan realized this is right where he was supposed to be, in the Gilmore Danes kitchen. He made a mental note to be extra nice to Luke when he finally saw him. He never understood why but always felt as if Luke wasn't super fond of him.

"I'm stuffed." Rory proclaimed about ten minutes later. The trays of taquitos and tator tots were empty as was the box that housed the apple pie. Rory leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on her stomach.

"I'm exhausted. Logan admitted. "I think the day is finally catching up to me."

"I'm sure it is! You worked all day took a flight across the Atlantic and now been trying to keep up with Gilmore's eating." Rory stated.

"I didn't do well on keeping up with you two. I'm way out of practice." Logan said.

"Honestly kid, you won't be able to eat like this for too much longer. There's a time during pregnancy where you eat teeny tiny meals like all day long." Lorelai added.

"Couldn't we argue that we already do that?" Rory asked.

"No, like one taquito will fill you up." Lorelai explained.

"Crazy talk!" Rory responded. "But I'm tired too and we need to get an early start tomorrow to get as much as possible done in the city and still be in Hartford by seven. Is grandma still coming?"

"Yeah, I think so. I spoke with her today, she seems to be in a mood today but it's my mother so who the hell knows. I'm sure she'll show, I said you have a surprise," she said motioning to Logan "and news" she added motioning to her stomach.

"Well I hope she's in the mood for news" Rory said and stood up, followed by Logan and Lorelai.

"Me too, kid. So Luke's coming with us tomorrow, maybe if mom tries to be angry at you his presence will turn things to us." Lorelai stated.

"He doesn't have to endure his mother in law for me." Rory said.

"He wants to, he's always been protective of you." Lorelai said. "So the bed has fresh sheets, downstairs bathroom is clean, Luke did it so it really is. And yeah you've lived here. Good luck in the morning if I'm dead asleep upstairs or already at the Dragonfly. I'll see you at dinner at the latest." Lorelai headed upstairs and Logan and Rory turned into Rory's old bedroom.

The next morning Logan woke at five-thirty to the sound of someone in the kitchen and decided he would be friendly and go ahead and start his day. He threw a T shirt on with his pajama bottoms and slipped out of Rory's room trying not to wake her. In the kitchen he found Luke Danes starting a pot of coffee, for Lorelai he assumed, Rory had once told him that Luke wasn't a coffee drinker, just their enabler.

"Good morning." Logan said making his presence in the room known.

"Good morning, Logan." Luke said acknowledging him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Logan said.

"Not really my decision but you're welcome." Luke said. "You want some coffee? Lorelai typically drinks the whole pot, but this is part of having company." Luke said reaching for a mug.

"Coffee sounds great." Logan admitted. "I think I'm going to have jet lag till Tuesday."

"Well with how you two are going." Luke grumbled.

"I know it's a lot for one weekend, we just want a place locked down before we move me back next weekend." Logan stated.

"I get that, I mean you guys could always stay here but it's not an easy commute to the city." Luke offered.

"We might actually have to take you up on that offer, it all depends on how today goes. I don't even know if we'll get this place, we may be too late." Logan admitted. He was up half the night worrying that there were already other offers in on the place. He wasn't fully sure how much Huntzberger magic would help in the real estate game.

"Well we wish you best of luck. Cream? Sugar?" Luke asked.

"Black is fine." Logan responded.

"Careful, its Gilmore grade coffee." Luke said and handed him a steaming cup and Logan took a sip.

"Man I've missed this stuff." Logan said. "I think the coffee in your diner was one of the best cups I've ever had. How Rory makes it is almost too strong for me."

"She gets that from her mother. That's why I insist on making coffee before I leave." At least I know it's one pot of coffee with the correct ratio in Lorelai's system.

"Have you ever wondered if she dumps yours and makes Gilmore coffee?" Logan asked and Luke gave him a quizzical look. "Sorry, forget I mentioned it. I'm struggling getting Rory to cut back for the pregnancy. I'm trying to keep her at one a day but who knows how many she has when I'm not there."

"Gilmores and their coffee. I've been trying to get Rory to cut back since she was fifteen. Good luck to you." Luke said sincerely.

"Thank you, I'm going to need all the luck I can get on that front." Logan said with a laugh.

"Well I have to get to the diner before Ceasar starts changing my menu and I like the period before Taylor opens the market and the soda shoppe. It's peaceful. There's food everywhere around this kitchen, I remember you're handier in the kitchen than Rory, there's eggs and all the works in the fridge for omelets, literally stuff everywhere, Lorelai threw some donuts on top of the fridge yesterday to try to hide them from me, but it seems they're gone, did her and Rory polish them off last night?"

"Yeah, and a box of Pop Tarts." Logan said and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll see you in Hartford tonight." Luke said and grabbed his hat. "I hope Emily still likes you, I hate going over there."

"I hope she does too." Logan admitted and Luke walked out the front door.

Logan sat his coffee cup down on the kitchen table and snuck back into Rory's room for his laptop and phone and went back to the kitchen. He hadn't planned on waking Rory till six-thirty so he decided to get some work done. He opened his computer logged in and came to the page asking for the Wi-Fi password for the Gilmore network and decided to access his email from his phone instead. Twenty minutes later Logan was almost done with his second cup of coffee when he heard Lorelai descending the stairs. Logan sat his phone down louder than normal to make her aware someone was in the kitchen and took another sip of coffee.

"Rory? Logan?" She mumbled.

"Logan." He responded.

"Good morning. She said walking to the coffee maker. "Can I top you off so I can make the strong stuff?" She asked.

"Sure." Logan said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing." Logan said forcing himself to stop laughing. "Just something Luke said before he left for the diner. Hey can I be in the inner circle and have your Wi-Fi password? Answering emails is so much easier on the computer."

"Sure its CrapShack1 capital C and S no spaces." Lorelai said pouring the last of Luke's pot of coffee into Logan's mug and starting a new pot.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow this place is absolutely stunning." Rory stated as they walked around the penthouse house of 1136 5th Avenue with the realtor. Lori. "The foyer was breathtaking enough but look at the size of the bedrooms! And that study! And I love the giant island in the kitchen, we could put chairs around one side and I can watch you cook."

"And a big enough space for me to teach you to cook and duck and cover when I let you near the big knives." Logan teased. "So," he said turning to Lori. "Are there any serious offers in yet?"

"A few have come in, but from what I've heard they've all been well under asking price, people trying to score a deal on a place like this." Lori explained.

"Well we would like to place an offer into the mix." Logan informed her.

"I had a feeling you would Mr. Huntzberger. Word has spread from the Huntzberger offices just upstairs from ours that you were coming to work in the New York office, then when you contacted me I assumed you had found a place you wanted. I just didn't expect to be showing you a place this large." Lori admitted

"Yes well I won't be alone in the city." Logan explained.

"I see that." Lori said. "How about we sit at the dining room table and do some paperwork and hash out the details?" Lori asked motioning to the table."

"That works." Logan said and the three of them went back to the dining room and sat at one end of the table.

After the paperwork they left the house and waked to a pizza place two blocks away. Lori was going to call the seller with the offer and they were to hear back within forty-eight hours of the call. Lori stated that it typically never takes the full time,that typically you hear within a couple hours. Logan and Rory were hoping that meant they could hear before their dinner with Lorelai and Emily that night.

"Are you okay that I didn't want to put my name on the house?" Rory asked hoping she didn't cause unnecessary tension.

"No, I completely understand why you didn't. Honestly I hadn't planned on you doing so at all, I just wasn't going to bring it up. I figured one day we can add your name when your ready." Logan said.

"I mean, I know we're pregnant and we've been together a lot over the years but we haven't officially been together like this in ten years." Rory rambled.

"Ace it's okay don't stress. Things are going great so far, we're older now, we know what we want and are past the games phase of the relationship." Logan assured her.

"I'm starving. What do you want on your half?" Rory said changing the subject to their lunch.

After lunch the pair decided to peruse baby stores around the city. They both knew it was too early to buy anything until after the first trimester but they were both excited to start looking at everything and making lists of things they needed for the baby. By four o clock they were back in Rory's car with Logan driving them back to Hartford. If they had beat the traffic out of the city, they'd make it to Friday night dinner twenty minutes early. Once they were out of the of the city and knew that it was smooth sailing through Connecticut the remainder of the trip, Rory called Lorelai to let her know they would not only be on time for dinner but a few minutes early.

"Hey how was the place?" Lorelai said into the phone while sitting in her living room.

"Great, we put an offer in, just waiting to hear back from the seller. I hoped we'd know before dinner but not looking that way." Rory said.

"Oh there is still time, they have forty-eight hours. Plenty of time." Lorelai said.

"You're right. I just wanted to show grandma we have a plan you know. Anyway we're back in Connecticut, so we should be about ten to fifteen minutes early for dinner. There is still dinner at grandma's right?" Rory confirmed.

"Yeah I called mom and she got there around two, she seemed annoyed but hey it's my mother so could be anything, she may have just needed a nap after the drive.

"Well I hope she's in a decent mood for all this news." Rory said.

"She'll be thrilled she's been waiting for you two to make babies for eleven years. But I guess if you two are going to be early I better go call the diner, get Luke home and start getting ready. See you guys soon." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, see you soon." Rory said and hung up the phone. "I'm sleepy." Rory said yawning turning to face Logan.

"Take a nap then." He said and smiled at her. "I'm good here." His phone began ringing. "Crap, can you answer that and hold it for me? Your car doesn't have Bluetooth."

"Of course," she said suddenly feeling nervous. "It could be about the house." Rory hit answer on Logan's phone and held it to his ear.

"Hutzberger." Logan said into the phone, "Yes...And?...Really" He said a smile appearing on his face. "That's fantastic! When can we close?... Really? Well that works perfect! Yes we'll be in touch. Have a good Friday night." He motioned for Rory to move the phone from his ear and she did and checked that the call ended.

"Ace we got it!" He said with a big smile across his face. We have a home!"

"Logan that's amazing!" She said leaning over to kiss him. "So when do we close?"

"Next weekend. The seller doesn't even live there anymore. They can get the home inspector out there tomorrow, having a name like Huntzberger attached to the account will make him move the report faster than normal just everything will be expedited. Everyone just needs a week to get paperwork in order.

"Wow that's a major case of Huntzberger magic." Rory said. "I'm almost wondering if I should stay here this week just in case."

"As much as I don't want you to that may be a good idea," Logan stated. I can always do paperwork by email but you never know what could pop up."

"Exactly." Rory said.

They spent the rest of the trip discussing the house and what they want to do with it and quickly decided they should consult with an interior designer to help them with the big space. Before they knew it, they were pulling up in front of the Gilmore house.

"Shall we go share all of our news?" Rory said looking over to the drivers seat at Logan.

"Let's do it, Ace." He said and exited the car and went to open her door for her. Once they got to the door Rory was a little confused if she should knock or not. Yes, she had been staying there but now her grandma was home and she didn't just want to walk in.

"Ace?" Logan began.

"Sorry," Rory said. "Just don't know if I'm supposed to knock or not."

"Always the safe bet." Logan said she nodded and rang the bell and Berta opened the door.

"Ahh Ms. Gilmore." Berta said in her thick accent and stepped aside letting the two in.

"Rory?" Lorelai said rushing to the door. "Thank god you're here early, she's still in a mood. Maybe seeing Logan will cheer her up." She continued as they wiggled out of their coats. "Jeans really Rory?"

"Sorry I haven't been home since like 6:45 this morning. I'm hoping once I tell her all the news I can be excused from breaking dress code." Rory explained.

"I'll back you on that but good luck." Lorelai said as they walked towards the sitting room.

"Hi, grandma, thanks for coming in for me! Look who I brought with me. She said nodding to Logan.

"Hello Logan. " Emily said as though she had just seen him the day before causing Rory Lorelai and Logan to exchange puzzled looks. Logan glanced around the room, nodded a hello at Luke and then was taken aback by the giant floor to ceiling picture of Richard sitting next to the bar cart by the stairs.

"Hello, Emily, it's good to see you again. I'm so sorry about Richard's death he was a great man." Logan said pretending Emily had sounded more pleased to see him.

"Yes, he was." Emily responded. "So what's this all about Rory, gathering us all here, having me drive five hours back after I was just in the area for the wedding? Let's not play coy all evening. I know you're pregnant." Emily stated and everyone in the room's jaw dropped.

"How did you-?" Rory started as she and Logan sat down on the sofa.

"Shira called me." Emily said and Logan tensed up. "What a surprise it was learning I was going to be a great grandmother from her!"

"Grandma, I-" Rory began but Logan jumped in cutting her off.

"Emily let me be the first to apologize for my mother's atrocious behavior. Yes, I admit we told my parents earlier this week, well we told my father he told mom, but he made it very clear to her to not spoil the surprise for you. That's why we're here tonight to tell you in person that I have left Odette, I'm moving back to the States, New York actually, we bought a place on the Upper East Side today, and most importantly that we're pregnant." Logan professed.

"Yeah grandma I can't believe she did this to you. I am so sorry." Rory said.

"Yes, well, I suppose since that incent at your parents' home all those years ago this really shouldn't be a shock. Rory, I am sorry Shira stole your moment of properly announcing your pregnancy to your own grandmother, and Logan, it is wonderful to have you back with the Gilmores."

"Thank you, Emily. It's great to be back." Logan said with a smile.

"Wait a minute," Lorelai said. "You got the house?"

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed. "Our realtor called us shortly after I got off the phone with you."

"Congratulations!" Lorelai shrieked.

"I think this calls for a toast." Emily said. "Let's make Rory and Logan drinks." She said and got up, Logan following her to help.

"Club soda, Ace?" He asked and he nodded. "How are your drinks?" He said towards Luke and Lorelai.

"We can use refills." Lorelai said and Luke stood to get them. As always with family dinners Luke made it a point not to talk much so as not to bring on the wrath of Emily Gilmore.

"A toast," Emily began. "To Rory and Logan. It may have taken you longer to find your way but we're all thrilled you did. Richard would be ecstatic about the news of this baby and I am too. May he or she have Logan's blonde hair and Rory's blue eyes. Cheers."

"Cheers." Everyone echoed and took a sip of their drinks.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week flew by quickly for everyone. Logan was working overtime finishing things up in the London office and Rory was handling all of the house items such as attending the inspection on Monday morning and meeting with interior designers. They became overwhelmed by the space and decided to bring in someone to help with a cohesive design except the designer was not to touch the nursery, that room they wanted to do together once they found out the gender at the anatomy scan at twenty weeks. Before they knew it the weekend had arrived and Logan was back in town with his stuff in storage while staying at the Gilmore-Danes house awaiting the next morning when he and Rory officially moved into their dream Upper East Side home. They had hired a designer and had agreed to extend their move in date by two weeks for the designer's team to finish.

"Rory!" Logan called through the Gilmore-Danes home on Monday morning. "We need to go or we're going to be late for this appointment."

"I'm ready!" Rory said running down the stairs from Lorelai's bathroom.

"Why do you get ready up there?" Logan asked as he helped her into her coat.

"It's bigger" Rory responded and grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Logan nodded and followed.

"Can you believe we made this?" Logan said staring at the ultrasound pictures in Luke's Diner after the appointment.

"I can't believe you said 'Holy shit' when the baby came on the ultrasound instantly." Rory responded.

"Hey, I'm new to this I thought it had to warm up, I didn't think they'd touch your stomach and boom there it is." Logan retorted and Rory held back a laugh as Luke walked over to them.

"Okay, I need to see these pictures and then you should put them away before the whole town knows before Lorelai seems them." Luke said.

"Good idea." Rory said as Logan handed him the strip of ultrasound pictures.

"Perfect." Luke said handing them back to Logan. So what can I get you guys?

"Can I get a grilled chicken sandwich with Swiss, lettuce, tomato, and pickles with fries? Oh do you have any like dry ranch dressing packets?" Rory asked.

"No why?" Luke said.

"Sounds good sprinkled over the fries." Rory responded.

"I can send Caesar over to Doose's to stock up." Luke offered.

"Can you have him just get one? I want to see if it's as good as it sounds first. Rory asked.

"Sure thing." Luke said and faced Logan.

"I'll have the same actually, minus the ranch packet." Logan said.

"Alright I'll send Caesar out and then have that right up guys. Oh hey, Patty and Babette just walked in." Luke warned and walked away.

"Pictures away?" Rory asked frantically.

"They're in between my knees. You can probably grab them and slip them in your purse." Logan stated and Rory does just that.

After their lunch they walked back to the Gilmore-Danes home where they were currently residing until their home was move in ready. They took of their many layers and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate since Rory had already had her daily coffee.

"So when are we going to tell everyone?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure" Rory responded. "I guess it's time to make a list of who we want to make a point to tell ourselves instead of by word of mouth."

"Good idea." Logan said and Rory pulled out a notepad and pen out of a drawer. "I still need to tell Honor, of course, and the boys need to hear this from us." Logan said.

"You haven't told Honor yet?" Rory said surprised.

"She may know from my parents by now but no, I wanted to wait till you wanted to tell people." Logan explained.

"Honor's your sister, I would've understood you telling her." Rory stated.

"Soon." Logan responded. "What about you?"

"Lane, Paris, and Jess." She responded writing names down. "We can knock out the whole town at the next town meeting."

"Jess? The guy that wrote the book?" Logan said tensing up.

"Yes, we're good friends and he's Luke's nephew." Rory explained.

"I guess it's about time I apologize to that guy anyway," Logan said. "Last meeting didn't go well."

"That was a long time ago." Rory said. "Looking back on it I completely get why you were upset. You probably thought I was cheating on you."

"The thought crossed my mind." Logan admitted. "But it's no excuse for how I acted. I was annoyed at my dad mostly but then I drove up and saw you two and I became mad at you too. But we're all adults now and I suppose he's family." Logan said.

"Weirdly but yes he is." Rory said. "Well you're off till Wednesday. Want to knock out some of this list?"

"You're ready?" Logan asked.

"I mean we've been to the doctor baby's doing excellent. We have pictures. Seems like a good time." Rory stated. "We can start easy with Lane here in town. No pressure there."

"Easy for you to say. She yelled at me on the phone a few months ago." Logan reminded her.

"Yes well, that's irrelevant now." Rory stated. "Just let me text her and see if she's busy. She wasn't at Luke's so she's not working today."

"Sounds good, maybe I can arrange dinner with Honor sometime soon." Logan mentioned. "And start working on getting all the boys together at the same time"

"Works for me." Rory said sipping her drink as her phone buzzed. "That's Lane. Do you want to finish these and head over?"

"Sure," Logan said as they took the last final sips of their drinks, put their coats back on and left for Lane's.


	10. Chapter 10

"Just to warn you, this place can turn into a madhouse fast. It's practically band headquarters and Steve and Kwan adore and are fascinated by Gil." Rory stated as they walked up the sidewalk to the front door.

"A guy named Gil?" Logan asked intrigued and Rory nodded. Knocked and opened the front door.

"Hello!" Rory called throughout the house announcing her presence.

"Hey!" Lane called popping her head out from around a corner. "Logan! What a surprise." Lane stammered making wide eyes at Rory.

"Hey Lane, it's been awhile." Logan greeted.

"Yes, it has. Excuse us." Lane said grabbing Rory and pulling her away. "Make yourself comfortable on the couch!" She called back and took Rory to the kitchen. "Logan?" Lane questioned.

"Yes, Logan." Rory said. "He left Odette and is moving back to the states and we're back together."

"Wow, okay you've been busy since Lorelai's wedding." Lane said. "I mean Logan in Stars Hollow. He hasn't been here before."

"Yes he has, shortly after the boys were born, we came home for Spring Fling." Rory reminded.

"Oh yeah, the blurred weeks." Lane said.

"Hey babe, Zac called through the house as he opened the door. I just heard that rich boy's back in town!" He said closing the door and walked into the living room to see Logan sitting on his couch. "And he's sitting on our couch, okay, you know already. Hey, Logan is it?"

"Yeah, hey Zach how are you?" Logan asked

"Uh fine, working, doing the dad thing, band thing."

"Yeah I remember seeing your boys shortly after they were born." Logan recalled.

"Yeah they're a bit bigger now." Zach said.

"Right." Logan said and Rory and Lane appeared in the room and Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that, and him." Lane said as Rory sat on the couch next to Logan and Lane gave Zach and evil eye.

"Right, can I get you guys some water? Anything?" Zach asked.

"We're fine." Rory stated.

"Okay well, I just wanted to pop in for a second to tell you Logan was in town but since he's in our house, I guess I don't have to, I'm going to head to the sandwich shop and make sure everything's all set for the gig tonight." Zach explained.

"Later, Zach" Rory said as he walked out.

"Sorry about him." Lane said.

"It's fine." Logan said."

"So one of you needs to explain." Lane said. "Last I heard I was sitting where Logan is right now yelling at him for being the guy you can't quit. How did we get from there to here?"

"Well, New Hampshire happened." Rory said. At the confused look on Lane's face she took a deep breath and filled her in on their night traipsing through Stars Hollow and ending up in New Hampshire as a last hurrah.

"Wow, you really believe in 'go big or go home' don't you, Logan? And you better not tell that story too many more times. Taylor is still out for blood."

"We've heard," Logan said. "Okay, so you have a last hurrah. How's that lead to you here?" Lane asked.

"I think I can take this next section." Logan said. "As you know Rory started being in Hartford writing." Logan began and Lane nodded. "I went back to London, and when I did I had every intention to make it work with Odette, but it didn't and I ended things about two weeks later." He looked at Rory who opened her mouth to take over.

"Then the day after the wedding. I went to London because, I had some news for him. We reconnected and I stayed in London for a week while he made plans at work to get transferred back to the States. We closed on a house a couple days ago on the Upper East Side and will be moving in about two weeks."

"What kind of news could make a guy transfer across the ocean and buy a house with a girl?" Lane asked. "Oh my God. Oh my God! Are you? Are you pregnant, Rory?"

"Yes, yes we are." Rory said and both girls jumped up, hugged each other and started shrieking, jumping up and down. "Woah, too much jumping. Rory said and they stopped.

"How are you feeling? When are you due?" Lane asked.

"End of May." Rory stated. "And first trimester fun is just getting into full swing. Fatigue is taking over, and morning sickness and nausea are definitely coming on.

"Well it's been ten years and mine was worse but anything you need pregnancy wise, I'm here, and congratulations guys on everything!" Lane said.

"Thank you, outside of family you're the first one we've told." Rory said.

"Really, I figured Paris would be your doctor?" Lane said.

"If it was invitro definitely, but seeing as it just kind of happened, I figured we don't need someone as specialized as Paris. Let her help those who need it." Rory said.

"You two have fun explaining that to her." Lane said and Logan turned slightly pale.

"Ace, how bad is this going to be?" Logan asked.

"Worst thing she can do is insist she be my doctor." Rory said.

"Suddenly thinking you should tell Paris by yourself." Logan said.

"It'll be fine. You've spared with Paris before." Rory said.

"Yes, but I'm so out of practice on it." Logan said.

"You're keeping up with Lorelai, that's training for Paris." Lane added,

"I feel that there will be a lot more insults from Paris that Lorelai is keeping in." Logan said and Lane nodded in agreement.

"Well guys I would love to catch up more but school just got out and the boys are on their way here so happy adult time is over and forcing homework completion begins." Lane said. "Seriously guys, be thankful you're only having one at a time."

"Thanks Lane, we'll talk soon." Rory said and she and Logan stood and put their coats and scarves back on and headed outside.

"Can we just go back to your moms?" Logan asked. I should probably check in with the office."

"Yeah of course, I'd like to get a little writing in and maybe nap." Rory said.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, growing a Huntzburger is hard work." Rory said and smiled at Logan who smiled back. Took her arm and walked her back to the Gilmore-Danes home.


	11. Chapter 11

The next two weeks went by in almost a blur for both Logan and Rory. After two days of commuting back and forth from Stars Hollow for work and design meetings, Rory and Logan agreed that it would make more sense for them to get a hotel in the city, much to Lorelai's disapproval. However she did agree that Rory shouldn't be driving back and forth during the first trimester as her morning sickness was becoming more intense. Before they knew it their moving day had arrived and while they had hired movers Logan was determined to mitigate as much stress as he could for Rory at about seven pm the couple both collapsed on their new sofa.

"I'm exhausted." Rory muttered

"Same" echoed Logan "Man this couch is comfortable."

"It better be. I saw the price tag on its way in." Rory muttered.

"Can you believe it though we are sitting in our house? It's all ours, Ace!" Logan said with a huge smile across his face.

"I know it's absolutely incredible!" Rory responded.

"So should we start christening the place?" Logan said with a sly smile.

"Only if you want me to fall asleep during the first time in our home." Rory responded with a laugh

"Well no, can't have that." Logan agreed.

"I'm so ready to get back into writing. I don't think I've sat down at the computer for over ten minutes since we put an offer in on this place." Rory admitted.

"I'm sorry, Ace." Logan said.

"It's not your fault. It was all worth it." Rory said.

"Yeah but we have to make time for you to write." Logan said.

"And we will. I had time before we started with the house, we just have to find the new normal. And it's not just the house, the pregnancy is starting to kick my ass." Rory admitted

"Anything I can do about that?" Logan asked.

"Sadly, no. It's just part of it, I suppose. I mean, this is all new to me too." Rory admitted. "I'm kind of clueless here."

"I figured." Logan said. "Which is why I got you something. Come with me."

"I have to get up?" Rory asked giving Logan her best pout.

"Oh, don't give me that, you're going to want to see this." Logan said pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"You'll see." Logan said as he lead her to the study, where he had been focusing his attention for the past couple hours. Not only had he set up her laptop on a gorgeous mahogany writing desk with their latest ultrasound framed as well as an old framed picture of the two of them. Directly in front of the desk was the wall of built ins she had loved so much upon viewing the home, and on the center shelf of the center built in was one book. The first book on the shelf. After taking in the rest of the room Rory reached out to see what the first book on their shelf was and found _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

"I get if you want to change the room up. Face the desk a different way or something. I just thought looking up from you book to be staring at all our books by great authors would inspire you." Logan said.

"Logan it's amazing, I love it. But that photo of us is kind of outdated isn't it?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but there is plenty of time to rectify that." Logan said. "So, you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you," Rory said and kissed Logan.

"My pleasure." Logan said. "Are you hungry? I stocked up on Saltines when I went our earlier." "I think I actually want food." Rory admitted. "I may regret it in the morning, but for now, it sounds good."

"Okay then what'll it be?" Logan asked. "Any type of food you want is most likely in a delivery or quick walk for takeout away."

"Pizza?" Rory asked.

"If that's what you want." Logan said.

"What I really want is a burger. But for the past two weeks baby doesn't seem like a fan of beef so that's off the table. Rory explained.

"So, pizza it is" Logan concluded. "Toppings?"

"I think pepperoni and salami." Rory said. "I think sausage resembles beef in texture too much. I don't want to risk it."

"I'll go find somewhere to order from." Logan said pulling out his phone and walking away.

Rory looked around the study one last time smiling to herself thinking about how lucky she was to be here and to be here with Logan of all people before following him out of the room to walk around the rest of their home and take it all in.

"Ace?" Logan called a couple of minutes later.

"Right here." Rory responded popping her head of the kitchen.

"Place around the corner delivers will be here in 30-40." I need to run downstairs real quick and ask how delivery people get in.

"Okay, go." Rory said and Logan walked to their elevator doors into their home. "This elevator front door thing is weird." Rory said and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Hey so I talked to Honor," Logan began when he came back into the foyer. "She's slightly pissed at me because I said I want to meet her for dinner and to have two places for me and I didn't tell her who I was bringing, but I think it'll be worth the surprise to see you. She's the only other Huntzburger that loves you after all."

"That she is." Rory agreed. "So, when are we doing that exciting meal?"

"Next week." Logan responded. "How about Paris and Jess?"

"I haven't reached out to them yet." Rory admitted. "I'll add it to the list for this week.

"Is Jess still in Philly?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, how did you remember that?" Rory asked surprised.

"Oh, there are somethings you don't forget. One of which is how close the woman you love's ex-boyfriend lives to her." Logan said.

"Just friends." Rory reminded,

"Nonetheless, you don't forget that." Logan added.

"Boys are weird." Rory said and Logan rolled his eyes. "So how long for this pizza?"

"Thirty-five to forty minutes." Logan responded.

"Is that enough time to christen a room?" Rory asked with a sly smile.

"We can make it enough time. Where would you like to start?" Logan asked and Rory took his hand and he followed her into the study. "I knew I worked on this room for a reason!"


	12. Chapter 12

The next week Rory was sitting in their massive closet trying to decide on a dress to ear to dinner with Honor and Josh. Honor had called Logan earlier and told them that instead of hosting at her house they would be going out to eat. Logan thought this was perfect because there was less of a scene to be made in public.

"Rory?" Logan called through the house as he walked in.

"Master closet!" She screamed back and a minute later he walked in and saw her sitting on the ottoman, hair done, make up done facing the dress section of her side of the closet.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked cautiously.

Rory stood up, stood to the side and opened her robe revealing a very tiny bloat in her stomach. She knew and Logan knew it was the baby beginning to show, but any onlooker would assume that Rory just had a very big lunch and was bloated.

"How about the red one?" Logan asked. "The lucky one you looked everywhere for, it's loose fitting."

"I don't think it's all that lucky anymore, that's what I blew my Sandee interview in." Rory said.

"And thank God for that." Logan said and Rory laughed.

"Maybe it is still lucky." She stammered getting up, pulling it out of the closet and putting it on. "There. I'm ready."

"Alright let's go make my sisters day." Logan said and led her out of the house and downstairs to a car that was waiting for them.

"So, Honor and Josh were okay with dragging the kids to the city for dinner?" Rory asked. "No kids tonight, one of their friends are watching them." Logan said.

"Aww, it's like a date night, except with her brother" Rory teased.

"Yeah well, I never said she couldn't bring the kids. I was hoping you would get to meet them." Logan admitted.

"You didn't tell her I was the girl that would be joining you. I'm not the least bit surprised that she didn't bring them." Rory stated.

"True, crap, I wanted to surprise her with you." Logan said.

"Logan, it's not like we'll never see them again after tonight." Rory reminded him.

"True." He said and they stopped in front of the restaurant. They walked in and stopped at the maître d' station. "Huntzberger party."

"Ah, Mr. Huntzberger, your sister and brother in law are already present. Would you like me to direct you to them?" The man asked.

"Actually, I need to use the ladies room. I'll find you guy." Rory said.

The maître d' led Logan to the table where Honor and Josh were seated. "I will bring your date to you when she is finished, sir."

"Thank you," Logan said and the man walked back to his post. "Hey guys how's it going?" He asked looking at them.

"We're fine. We're here to talk about you." Honor stated. "Mom and dad aren't talking which is weird for mom. Dad just says you're transferring back to New York and have bought a house. What's with the sudden change? I thought you were okay with London."

"I never liked London. I tolerated London. Now I finally found a good enough reason to not be there." Logan explained.

"Oh my God, is that Rory Gilmore?!" Honor shrieked as she saw Rory being lead to a table. "Wow, when's the last time you saw her Logan, she looks amazing."

"Actually..." Logan began but the maître d' interrupted him.

"Your date, Mr. Huntzberger." He said and turned and walked away.

"Oh my God!" Honor screamed and jumped up and gave Rory a hug. "You're the great excuse to come back to the states! That's fantastic and about damn time!"

"Honor! I missed you!" Rory said hugging her back before taking her seat next to Logan.

"Wow Gilmore, you look amazing. The years have been kind to you." Honor said.

"Thank you, you look fantastic too! How many kids do you have?" Rory asked.

"Two, Hanna and Derek, eight and six." Honor said showing Rory a picture of them on her phone.

"And I bet you're cool Uncle Logan?" Rory asked smiling at him.

"You know it!" Logan said. "They're both great."

"I have videos of Logan doing cheerleading routines with Hanna." Honor said.

"Now that I'm interested in." Rory said laughing.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Logan said. "Let's move on."

"Yes, moving on." Honor said. "When did you two get back together?"

"Um that's a long story." Logan said and Rory nodded in agreement.

"Wait you we're with Odette." Honor stated.

"I think it's time for a real explanation." Rory said taking a sip of her water. "After I graduated college I did the Obama campaign until about 2011 and then I left to peruse other options. I did freelance pieces for the Times, the New Yorker, anywhere that would take me, then in 2013 I began traveling to London to do odds and ends pieces and I'm out to lunch at a café of day when who walks in, Logan. He was there for a business meeting but he saw me too and somehow had the guts to stop at my table."

"I don't know how that happened at all." Logan said. "I was ready to be told to screw off." Logan admitted. "But thankfully, we both acted like adults. When my investors showed up we exchanged numbers and yet again, I thought that was it. I expected her to delete it as soon as she got away, but she didn't. We met up for drinks a couple nights later and that's where Vegas was born."

"Vegas?" Josh asked.

"You know the saying 'What Happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' that was our relationship. We were together when I was in London or those rare occasions when Logan was in the states, but when we weren't together we were living our lives. I met a guy named Paul and we dated for three years." Rory stated and Logan interjected.

"More like two, that third year you just kept forgetting about him." Logan teased and Rory playfully swatted his arm. "And as you know the arrangement with Odette came into play during that time."

"Fast forward to August, I was done with Vegas." Rory admitted. "Odette moved in with Logan and it became not so easy to be together. Then in September, Collin, Finn and Logan showed up in Stars Hollow and whisked me off to New Hampshire for a last hurrah, a Mr. Toad's Wild Ride of my own."

"So, you ended it in September?" Honor asked. "It's Christmas in two weeks."

"Apparently, I left New Hampshire with a souvenir." Rory said sheepishly.

"We're due at the end of May." Logan added as he watched Honor's eyes widen at Rory's mention of a souvenir.

"Oh my God!" Honor stated. "You're pregnant?" She spat out and Rory nodded. "Congratulations! Wow, my little bro is going to be a daddy!"

"Yeah it's pretty surreal." Logan said. "Here," Logan said handing her a picture across the table. "From the ultrasound."

"Yup that's a baby! Wow, I'm sorry guys in in shock. You two being together for the past five years, having a baby. You got Mitchum to let you give up London. It's a lot for one meal. Have you sat down with them yet?"

"Dad yes, mom thankfully we've been dealing with through him. As you know she's not the biggest fan of Rory." Logan added.

"Don't worry she still doesn't like me." Josh told Rory and she smiled at him.

"So, you guys are living together in the city?" Honor asked and they nodded. "Are you getting married?"

"We haven't discussed that yet." Logan stated. "We just officially got together.

"Bullshit." Honor said and Rory's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" Logan said.

"Bull shit." Honor repeated.

"Channeling Matthew McConaughey there?" Logan asked.

"No, what you two are doing is just a load of crap. You've been doing no strings attached for five years when anyone with a brain knows you still love each other and never stopped."

"Honor -" Rory began.

"No, I've said my peace, I'm done. It's all up to you two now. Just know that when you do decide to get your heads out of you asses that I fully support this, both of you, all of it and I'll be in the front row at the wedding cheering my ass off and then dancing it off at the reception."

"Thank you." Rory said with a grateful smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Throughout the remainder of dinner, Rory and Logan socialized with Honor and Josh but rarely looked at one another. They both knew and agreed that they needed to have a serious discussion about their future but neither knew how to start it and were both trying to work it out in their heads. As they rode home in silence, Logan recalled what Honor said to him while Rory was in the ladies' room before she left.

 _"Sorry," Honor leaned in and said under her breath to Logan as Rory walked through the swinging door._

 _"No, it's..." Logan began and paused to take a deep breath. "It needed to be said."_

 _"Are you sure? Honor said cautiously. "I felt a little like Mom."_

 _"No, you were nothing like Mom." Logan assured her. "Mom is probably thankful we haven't had this talk yet. You didn't do anything wrong. I've loved this girl for a decade, got her pregnant, and bought a house with her and am too chicken shit to talk about marriage."_

 _"It's 2016, Logan. If you two don't get married for whatever reason you will still be excellent co-parents and Josh and I are always here for you." Honor said putting her hand on his shoulder._

 _"Thanks sis." He responded and they said their goodbyes and left right before Rory emerged from the ladies' room._

 _"You ready?" Logan asked._

 _"Yes." Rory responded and Logan helped her into her coat and they left._

They rode the elevator up to their home in silence. Took their coats off and hung them in the entry way closet then stood there for what felt like forever, but was only thirty seconds, before Rory broke the silence.

"I'm going to go change." Rory said and Logan nodded.

"Me too," Logan responded. "And I suppose we better start talking."

"Yeah, I suppose we have no choice anymore." Rory responded and they walked up the spiral staircase and down the hallway to their room, into the master bedroom., Rory went straight to the closet and began taking off her dress.

"I love you." Logan began.

"I love you, too." Rory responded and Logan sat at the foot of their bed taking his shoes off.

"I suppose there's no use beating around the bush. Do you want...do you see us getting married?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Rory admitted walking out of the closet in a T-Shirt and sweatpants and sat on the bed facing Logan.

"Well, can you talk it out?" Logan asked.

"I love you, and deep down, I would love to be your wife" Rory began and sighed. "But I don't know if I'm ready to be the wife and mother."

"What do you mean? Nothing has to change except for a pretty ring on one finger. The mom aspect though, yeah things are going to change, but that's going to happen whether we get married or not." Logan stated.

"But I was supposed to be married for a while before I got pregnant." Rory added. "How am I supposed to walk down the aisle in a Huntzberger society wedding with a baby bump? And, most importantly, how am I supposed to get married without grandpa there?" Rory asked sobbing.

"Oh, Ace" Logan said putting his arms around her. "I'm so sore Richard isn't here. But, he would be so proud of you." He assured. " And he loved me so I guarantee he would approve."

"He didn't love you when he found out about us having sex in the pool house." Rory teased.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you told their minister that." Logan said with a smile.

"I had to!" Rory exclaimed and Logan nodded remembering the day very clearly.

"So aside from Richard, which is a perfectly reasonable reason to question everything in life, let me get this all straight before we continue." Logan began. "You, somehow, believe that since we weren't married before we got pregnant that we can't get pregnant because, we weren't married beforehand, you're afraid of as society wedding with a baby bump, and finally, you think we can't get married after the baby is born. Is that all?

"Basically, yes." Rory said laughing through her tears.

"Well Ace, I hate to break it to you, but you're wrong." Logan said flashing Rory a smirk and kissed her.

The next day Rory slept in and Logan let her, he had a lot to do that day and knew she needed her rest. First, he called his secretary's cell phone and, interrupting her morning routine, told her that he wasn't coming in today and to push his appointments to Monday. He then called Honor who he arranged to meet in the morning to confirm that everything was still going according to schedule.

"Yes, I'm in a car a block away. Yes, a six. Yes, I'll be sure to relay that. Yes, I'm sure about this" Logan confirmed to his sister and hung up the phone as the car came to a stop outside the boutique that he was meeting Honor at.

"Logan over here!" She waved as he walked in and he headed her direction. "So, I found this, it's simple, elegant, and the waist of the skirt goes high enough were it won't be too tight around the middle. And I think it kind of looks likes her I love the suit jacket top and then the pleats make it look more bridal."

"It's perfect! Good work, Honor." Logan exclaimed.

"It was a little weird. Are you sure Rory wouldn't want to this herself?" Honor asked.

"She'll get to in a few years." Logan said. "The plan is to do this today make it official today the baby will officially be born a Huntzberger to married parents and then in a few years if she so chooses we'll do the proper society wedding for the Huntzbergers and Gilmores."

"You're such a romantic, little brother, never knew it before Rory." Honor gushed.

"Yeah well, she brings out the best in me."

"What else do you need?" Honor asked.

"Nothing, I just left the jewelers. Got a ring and a pearl necklace and bracelet and she has too many shoes. So, this is all I need and to get back to the house of course. Oh, I have to call Lorelai on the way."

"Ah, Lorelai Gilmore, my hero as a teenager." Honor reminisced.

"I'll mention that to her one day." Logan teased.

"Okay let's go." Honor said and they walked to the register and begins to purchase the dress.

"So, I'm planning on 1 p.m. can you be there as a witness?" Logan asked. "Would be nice to have someone we know on the marriage certificate."

"Of course." Honor said. "I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding. Besides I want to have all of the details for when Mom's head explodes."

"Okay, I'll text you if she agrees and when we're on the way." He said as a store clerk handed him a garment bag and they exited the boutique.

"Good luck." Honor chimed and they parted ways.

Logan entered their home and while walking upstairs garment bag in tow he heard the shower running. He walked into the bedroom closed the door and opened the dress and hung it on the double doors to their closet.

He sat on the ottoman at the edge of their bed opened the jewelry box of the ring he just purchased and started at it. A square cut diamond within a square of diamonds and diamonds lining the top of the band.

 _"Wow, married." He heard Lorelai's voice in his head from the conversation earlier. "Well Logan, I told you yes once a decade ago. I suppose I have to say yes again but Logan, take my advice this time, don't make a big spectacle of a proposal. You are amazing at grand romantic gestures but that's not Rory."_

 _"I know." Logan said. "We talked last night and she doesn't want the big wedding that your parents and my parents are going to expect. She's self-conscious about the pregnancy. I was hoping that you may be able to get into the city today. I know you have the Inn and the expansion is underway, but my sister will be there and I know she would love to have you there._

 _"For my daughter's wedding I'll leave Michel in charge. Do I need to leave now?"_

 _"Yeah I'm hoping courthouse at 1. I just have to ask her." He admitted._

 _"Well, I'll get on the road text me if she says no. I'll stop by the house and see her either way." Lorelai stated._

He heard the shower turn off and snapped the box close and tucked in back into his suit pocket.

"Logan?" Rory called stepping into their bedroom in a robe towel drying her hair and walked fully into their bedroom to find him lowering himself onto one knee.


	14. Chapter 14

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," Logan began and pulled the ring box out of his suit jacket pocket and Rory took a deep breath

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Are you even going to let me do this properly?" He asked.

" Technically you've done it once." Rory reminded.

"Fine. I love you and want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed as Logan stood up and Rory jumped into his arms and kissed him. When they broke their embrace Logan put the ring on her left ring finger.

"Logan it's beautiful!" She said staring down at it.

"So I have more." Logan began. "How do you feel about getting married today?"

"Today?" Rory repeated.

"I heard you last night, Ace. Let's go to city hall and make this official."

"Logan that sounds amazing, but" she began.

"But what?" Logan asked.

"I want my mom at my wedding." Rory firmly stated.

"I figured you'd say that. Which is why she's meeting us there at 1."

"At 1? You want to get married in 2 hours?" Rory questioned.

"Yes." Logan answered simply. "I don't want to wait another day."

"Okay, let's do it!" Rory agreed laughing. "Now, what to wear for our wedding." She said and turned towards the closet. "Oh my god!" She said noticing the dress.

"I hope you don't mind. I took care of that too." Logan confessed.

"Anything else I should know about?" Rory said eying him.

"Don't worry about jewelry. Just pick shoes." He said sheepishly setting two boxes down on her bed.

"Logan, this is all so amazing. Thank you." Rory said.

"You're welcome." Logan said. "Now start getting ready. I'll be downstairs checking in on work." He said exiting the room.

"Oh my god. I'm getting married today." Rory said smiling and began to get ready.

Logan had asked that they be in the car by 12:30. He wanted to go straight down 5th to 14th to Broadway to City Hall to see the sights on their way to the courthouse rather than taking FDR.

"Why are we going this way it's ten minutes longer thanks to tourists." Rory asked.

"When's the last time we went past the Empire State Building, near Washington Park, down Broadway. Once you live in the city or have worked here, you do whatever you can to avoid being near the Empire State Building, or Times Square when in actuality they are a big part of our city and right down the road from us. Today is supposed to be special so let's do something different." Logan explained.

"Okay." Rory said and she scooted close to him and they sat back and enjoyed their last ride through the city as single people.

The driver dropped them off in front of the courthouse and they walked in to the lobby to find Lorelai and Honor gabbing in the lobby.

"Ladies," Logan said making his and Rory's presence known.

"Rory, you look amazing!" Lorelai screeched.

"Thanks, mom. The Huntzbergers' have good taste." Rory said.

"You got to help?" Lorelai said turning back to Honor.

"Not much. Logan told me what to look for I just did the actual digging through racks of clothes. Logan had the ring and jewelry all ready."

"So, did you teach him how to pick jewelry?" Lorelai asked.

"I wish I could take credit for that. He's a natural talent." Honor said.

"Okay, okay, before passerbys start questioning my sexuality, I want to get married to this beautiful woman." Logan said steering the women back to the point of their presence in the courthouse. Once up on the third floor waiting outside for the justice of the peace Logan brought paperwork over to Rory.

"For the marriage license." He explained and handed Rory one of the two clipboards in his hand and a pen.

"Don't you have to wait 24 hours in most states?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, and in New York too." Logan responded.

"Then we aren't doing it today?" Rory said looking up from the clipboard concerned.

"No, we are, I made a call." Logan said with a smile.

"I may be able to get use to the pulling of strings." Lorelai said to Rory and Rory smiled at her.

Twenty minutes later a woman came out into the waiting room. "Huntzberger-Gilmore" She said looking around.

"That's us." Logan said and the four stood up and followed the woman into the judge's chamber. While they were walking Logan grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it and they walked up to the front of the podium with Lorelai and Honor standing on their respective sides.

"Can I see some ID Mr. Huntzberger? Ms. Gilmore?" The judge asked and Logan and Rory pulled their ID's out of their wallets. "Very good everything seems to be in order here. Shall we begin?" They nodded "Okay, um, Logan" He said looking down at the forms. " I Logan, take you Rory."

"I Logan, take you Rory." Logan repeated with a smile.

The four of them walked out of the courthouse into the cold December air. And Lorelai turned to them. "Well congrats, kid. And Logan, thank you for calling me. You're okay by me."

"Thank you, Lorelai." Logan said.

"Welcome to the family." Lorelai said and hugged him. "Well I have to run, I need to get back to the Inn before Michel throws out all of my plans. We'll talk soon?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Of course, thank you for coming out Mom." Rory said hugging her.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Lorelai said and broke away from the hug and began to walk away. "Oh, by the way I am not telling grandma for you!" She shouted back.

"You're so kind." Rory shouted after her.

"I love her!" Honor said to Rory.

"She's definitely something." Rory said.

"Well congratulations you two and welcome to the family, Rory. So glad to finally have sister!" Honor said hugging them both.

"Thanks for coming and for all the help." Logan said.

"Of course, we've always stuck together." Honor said.

"Well I'm out. I have to get back to Josh and the kids." Honor said and started to walk away. "Go be newlyweds! Have fun! You've already got her pregnant."

"I'm mortified." Rory said as Honor walked away.

"Here's our car, Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that." Rory said and they got into their car.

"What would my beautiful wife like to do now?" Logan asked.

"Eat, I'm starving." Rory said.

"Well, I wanted to go somewhere nice tonight, I was thinking Butter, but they can't get us in until 8." Logan said.

"I can't wait that long." Rory said.

"Of course not." Logan agreed. "Shake Shack?" Rory nodded.

"Hey, Frank? Do you know of a Shake Shack on the way home?" Logan asked his driver.

"23rd and Madison Ave, Sir." Frank responded. "Shall we stop?"

"Yes, please!" Rory said and Frank began driving.


	15. Chapter 15

He looked to his new wife who stirred at the alarm and gave her a quick kiss before telling her to go back to sleep and dragging himself out of bed. 5 am had come too soon after they stayed up late consummating their marriage. He was thankful that she found extra stamina last night to do so as she had typically been wiped out past 9 pm. He had a great night with her and wished he could call in two days in a row, but he also knew that was impossible. It was hard enough getting one full day away. He needed Gilmore strength coffee today and thankfully Lorelai had given him the secret. _"Two parts coffee to one part water."_ he had heard her say. He went down to the kitchen and began brewing the coffee then went back upstairs and took a quick shower while the smell of extra strength coffee began filling the house.

"That smells amazing." Rory mumbled into her pillow.

"Go back to sleep babe, you can't have coffee this strong with the baby." Logan said getting dressed.

"No fair." Rory said rolling from her side to her back and watching Logan.

"You don't have to go to work all day and call Mitchum and Shira." Logan added.

"Enjoy that coffee." Rory teased.

"If I have to call them you need to call Emily, Paris and Jess today. Then everyone except for my boys will know." Logan bartered.

"And were seeing them Friday?" Rory asked.

"Yes, now go to sleep." Logan said as he finished tying his tie and kissed her cheek before he left the room. Rory settled back into bed and quickly went back to sleep.

Logan arrived at work and opened his Outlook calendar to see what his father's schedule was for the day and noticed he should still be home. He stood, closed his office door, sat back down took a deep breath and dialed his parents landline.

"Huntzberger." He heard his father say into the phone.

"Dad, hey can you have mom pick up another phone. I need to talk to both of you." Logan said.

"Fine, I hope this doesn't take too long I'm trying to finish up some stuff here." Mitchum said.

"It'll take as long as you and mom want it to take." Logan said.

"Hold on." Mitchum said."Shira! Grab a phone its Logan!" He called through the door of his at home office.

"Logan, to what do we owe this surprise?" Shira asked.

"I have news." Logan began. "Yesterday, Rory and I, accompanied by Honor, went to City Hall and got married."

"What?" Shira shrieked.

"You did what?" Mitchum echoed.

"We had had dinner with Honor the night before and it prompted the discussion of marriage and decided we didn't want a big event yet, but we wanted to be married, so we got married." Logan explained.

"I assume you didn't think to do a pre-nuptial. Am I correct?" Mitchum asked.

"Yes, you are." Logan said.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger you got married without a pre-nuptial agreement? That girl can take you for everything that you have!" Shira screamed.

"She's not like that." Logan said.

"Sure, she's not." Shira said sarcastically.

"I supported you marrying Rory, I just wish you would've done it properly." Mitchum explained. "I'm not happy about how your assets are vulnerable in the event of a divorce, but I do agree that Rory is not the type to exploit that. Money has never been a priority of hers."

"But now she's living the lavish lifestyle on the Upper East Side with Huntzberger money. She's getting use to money." Shira said.

"We aren't getting divorced!" Logan shouted. "Unlike most of the marriages in your social circle, we actually love each other. Now, dad said he's in the middle of something and I'm at the office so, I will let you both go and we can continue this fight some other time." Logan said and hung up the phone.

A couple hours later, Rory decided it was time to drag herself out of bed. She glanced at her phone and saw a new text from Logan. _Huntzbergers_ _know. Took it as expected._ She read and sighed. She knew he must be upset over it, especially starting his day talking to them. She stood and started to make her way downstairs, stopping by the bathroom to rid herself of whatever was left in her stomach from Butter the night before. She decided to make a cup of coffee while she called Emily. She sat down on a barstool in the kitchen with her fresh mug of weak, non-Gilmore, coffee and dialed Emily.

"Rory to what do I owe the pleasure?" Emily said cheerfully.

"Hi, grandma, how are you?" Rory asked.

"I'm doing well, considering going back to Hartford for the remainder of winter. The air up here on the water is so cold!" Emily said.

"Yes, you should do that. I bet tourism is down for the season anyway." Rory stated.

"Yes, it is. So, how are you? How's Logan? How's that beautiful sounding home?" Emily asked.

"Everything is well." Rory said. "Actually, I have news for you."

"Have you found out the sex of the baby?" Emily asked eagerly. " I hear you can do that as early as sixteen weeks nowadays. Are you sixteen weeks yet? Oh, how I wish they could have told us the gender back when I was pregnant with your mother. Would've made planning so much easier. Back then you waited till the birth to learn. Everything décor and clothing wise had to be gender neutral till the baby was born." Emily explained. "No, we're only about twelve weeks. Actually, the news is more centralized to Logan and I." Rory explained.

"Oh, well do proceed." Emily said.

"Yesterday, Logan arranged for us to go to City Hall and get married." Rory stated.

"You two got married!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I know you expected me, us, to have a big Hartford society wedding and maybe in a couple years we can renew our vows like you and grandpa did, but for now, this is what we wanted." Rory explained hoping Emily wouldn't be mad.

"That's excellent news, Rory!" Emily exclaimed. "You don't have to put on a three-ring circus on my account. As long as you and Logan are happy, I am happy."

"Thank you, Grandma." Rory said breathing a sigh of relief. "I wish I could say my new in-laws felt the same."

"Yes, well, Shira will be Shira." Emily stated.

Rory felt a buzz on her cell and looked at the screen to see and incoming call from Logan. "Hey grandma, I have to go, Logan is on the other line, call us when you officially settle back into Hartford." Rory said and switched lines. "Hello Mr. Huntzberger."

"Hi, Mrs. Huntzberger." Logan said. "How's your morning?"

"Don't hate me, I just got up ten minutes ago." Rory admitted.

"No hate, you need your rest." Logan said.

"So, Huntzbergers aren't happy?" Rory asked.

"Mom isn't, dad I think could come around." Logan explained.

"Well, I just called Emily." Rory stated.

"And?" Logan asked nervously.

"She's thrilled sends her love." Rory explained.

"Well, at least someone is supportive." Logan said.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Rory asked.

"Not at all, just wish my family was as supportive as the Gilmores." Logan stated.

"I'm sorry." Rory stated.

"Don't worry about it, my parents will come around. But, hey, I have to run, just wanted to check in. Bye." Logan said.

"I love you." Rory said.

"I love you too," Logan responded and hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday evening Rory and Logan were preparing to meet up with Collin, Finn, and Robert at a club in the city. The boys thought it was going to be just Logan, neither Rory or Logan could resist not surprising them, Logan loved that Rory cared so much about them, Odette always hated his friends and disapproved of his outings with them. The guys were his family and he was thankful that Rory understood that and made them her family too.

"I can't believe were going to a bar and I'm twelve weeks pregnant." Rory said somewhat bummed. She had been successfully avoiding the temptation of alcohol thus far.

"I know, I'm sorry but I looked the place up on Yelp and they serve food, and hopefully with our news it will stop the evening from being a bar hop, or one we're expected to join, at least." Logan reassured.

"So, are they going to be excited to see me?" Rory asked smiling.

"They call you Mother. The past few months have been rough on them." Logan said.

"Oh, I can't wait to see my weird, adult children!" Rory shrieked and Rory laughed.

At eight pm Logan walked into The Penrose on 2nd Ave and 82nd Street. Rory walked in a couple seconds behind them keeping her head turned to they wouldn't see her.

"Logan!" The three men chanted.

"Hello boys," He said hugging each of them.

"So, first round is on me," Finn said waving a waitress over. "Now, I must know, what made the Dark Lord agree for you to move back to New York?"

"I finally found a compelling enough reason." Logan said glancing in Rory's direction and she gave him a reassuring nod. "I didn't come here alone tonght."

"Oh, there's a new woman in Father's life!" Collin said excitedly.

"Or not." Logan said and nodded letting Rory know to come over.

"Mother!" The three men said in unison.

"Hello boys." Rory said hugging each of them.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Finn said grabbing Rory's left hand and showing the other men her wedding ring. "Have Mother and Father married?"

"And not invited us?" Collin said clearly hurt.

"Honor and Rory's mother were the only ones there." Logan said. "And it just happened Tuesday."

"Well congratulations you to! Champagne all around?" Finn shouted.

"None for me." Rory said.

"Oh, come on, Gilmore – I mean Mrs. Hutzber – Mrs. Logan. You two finally got married after ten years of screwing around. Have a glass of champagne to celebrate that!" Collin whined.

"I can't" Rory said firmly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Robert asked.

"I mean I can't. I haven't had a drink in about four weeks and can't for like 25 more weeks." Rory said and the men had blank expressions on their faces.

"We're pregnant!" Logan interjected.

"Seriously? A little Huntz?" Finn asked a wide smile forming. "I'm totally going to be the favorite uncle."

"Not on your life." Collin said.

"I think what they mean to say is congratulations. You two had been very busy in the past three months." Robert said.

"Thanks, we're very excited." Logan said.

"I'm slightly upset we didn't get to throw a bachelor party," Collin said.

"Think of any Life and Death Brigade event as one." Logan said. "They top most peopl's bachelor parties anyway."

Eight weeks later Rory was on her way to her OB's office where she was meeting Logan for the baby's twenty-week anatomy scan. She had not slept much the night before hoping the baby cooperated today so they could find out the gender. Rory had recently come to the realization that she was halfway through her pregnancy and had only purchased a crib and changing table.

"Hey Ace, you ready?" Logan said walking up to her in the waiting room.

"I'm nervous." Rory admitted. What if the baby doesn't show us?" I read online that water and orange juice have been known to make the baby more active. So, I had several glasses of water at home and stopped at a McDonalds on the way here for orange juice."

"And how bad do you need to use the bathroom?" Logan asked laughing.

"I already handed in my urine sample." Rory admitted.

"Lorelai Huntzberger?" A nurse said appearing in the doorway to the patient rooms.

"That's us." Rory said standing.

"I still love hearing that." Logan whispered to Rory.

"First we're going to stop here and get your weight." The nurse said and Rory shook off her coat and Logan took it and her purse and she stepped on the scale.

"Gain something this time?" Logan asked.

"Two pounds." Rory said. "Is that normal? I'm twenty weeks along and have only gained five pounds."

"We'll add this weight into your chart and then after the ultrasound Dr. Montgomery will see you and talk things over. But first she needs to see what our tech, Lisa, gets for measurements on the baby."

The nurse led Rory into an exam room with a big table and an ultrasound machine where a tech, who they assumed was Lisa, was waiting on them.

"Lisa will show you to an exam room once she is finished." The nurse said and walked away,

"Rory, let's get started! This is an exciting one for most parents. Are you wanting to learn the sex?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Rory and Logan said in unison.

"All right we'll see if we can find out today. Rory, lay back lift your shirt and undo your pants please." She asked and Rory did so. "Now I've had this gel in the warmer for a while but, you never know." She said squirting gel on her belly and started moving it around with the wand. "Okay, I have a list of measurements I have to get but I will be pointing body parts out to you as we go okay? I like to do a rundown of the anatomy with the parents let you see the baby, see if baby wants to show their sex and then I go back and get any more detailed measurements I need." She said and Rory and Logan nodded. "Okay this is obviously the head, the skull, the red and blue you see is blood flow." Lisa explained while taking measurements and labeling parts. "Okay here's the spinal cord, then kidneys. Then we move over to the heart. Here's the heartbeat." She said and a heartbeat came from the machine. "145 nice and strong." Here's an arm, hand, five fingers, over here's the other arm, hand five fingers..." Lisa stated and Rory cut her off.

"I see six," Rory interrupted.

"That's not a finger." Lisa said. "See how its angled differently?" She said pointing to the screen. "Congratulations., it's a boy!"

"Well, it's a boy!" Rory said into the phone while sitting in her study later that day.

"Well I guess it's time we learn a thing or two about baby boys." Lorelai said. ""You talk to Lane, I'll get ahold of Sookie."

"All Lane has taught me is they're attracted to dirt." Rory said spinning her chair in aimless half circles.

"Well, it'll be an adventure for us. I'm sure Logan is thrilled and I know Luke will be." Lorelai said.

"I honestly didn't care boy or girl. I wanted healthy, and he's measuring on track. I'm just ready to start shopping a baby needs more than a crib and a place to be changed." Rory said.

"Well, I know you guys don't need help but I want to buy stuff too. We should schedule a day for me to come into the city and shop." Lorelai said.

"That sounds great." Rory said.

"Okay well, I have get back before Michel makes a busboy cry. Talk to you later, kid." Lorelai said and they hung up.

Rory looked back at her desk, pulled out a notepad and began making a list of things they needed for the baby.

At Huntzberger Publishing Group Logan sat in his office staring at his phone. He had promised his parents a call in one minute to tell them that they were going to have a grandson. This, he was confident should be a better conversation than the one where he told them he married Rory, that was the last time he had spoken to the two of them together. He took a deep breath and dialed into the conference call Mitchum had set up.

"Logan, is that you?" Shira asked as she heard the beep of someone joining the call.

"Yes, mom." Logan said.

"Well, how'd it go?" Mitchum asked. "Baby doing okay?"

"Yes, baby is on the right track. And we also learned the sex. You two are going to have a grandson." Logan announced.

"Oh my god that's wonderful! Another Huntzberger heir! Did you hear that Mitchum?" Shira said excitedly.

"Yes, dear. I'm right here. Congratulations, Logan, and pass the same onto Rory." Mitchum said.

"His middle name must be Mitchum." Shira added. "It's Huntzberger tradition."

"Now, Shira. They can name their child whatever they chose." Mitchum stated.

"But, Logan was given Elias' name. And you your grandfathers and so on." Shira argued.

"Guys, we just found out we're having a boy today. Nothing has been discussed yet." Logan interjected.

"Leave it to Rory Gilmore to break tradition." Shira muttered.

"Now, now, Rory understands tradition." Mitchum defended. "If the baby had been a girl I'm certain there would be a lot of pressure from the Gilmores to name her Lorelai."

"Okay, I'm ending this here. I promise once we discuss names I will let you both know. But, I can tell you it will be something Rory and I choose together." Logan affirmed and they disbanded the party.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ace, I'm home!" Logan called through the house.

"Study!" Rory called and walked in to find her consumed in her laptop screen.

"Are you editing a chapter?" Logan asked.

"I wish it was that productive." Rory said. "I've been making lists of everything we need for this little guy, researching products, brands, safety tests, my head hurts." Rory said leaning back for the first time in several hours. "I didn't even realize it was late enough for you to get home."

"I'll take that as you haven't eaten in a while?" Logan asked.

"I haven't left this spot in a while." Rory admitted.

"How's Chinese sound?" Logan asked.

"I guess so. I'm not overly hungry." Rory said.

"You've been like that the whole pregnancy." Logan stated. "It's honestly starting to freak me out."

"Me too, I know I have to make myself eat. Chinese is fine, I'll order, I need to get out of this room and away from Internet access." Rory said standing up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Well take care of it all don't worry." Logan said following her. "Don't forget Honor has two kids if you need any advice."

"I'll be taking her up on that once my brain isn't so much of a blur." Rory said.

"So, I told my parents today." Logan stated.

"I told my mom." Rory added.

"They think his middle name will be Mitchum." Logan said.

"My mom seemed disappointed that it's a boy. As far as a name goes, I haven't even thought that far yet." Rory responded.

"I know, that's what I told them, and I'm sure Lorelai isn't really disappointed, she just had a girl and probably hoped you would too." Logan assured her.

"I hope so." Rory said. "So, on a lighter topic, did you tell the other children?"

"Yeah, I told them. They're already planning his Life amd Death Brigade induction.

"Oh dear." Rory said laughing.

"Yeah, we're in trouble." Logan said.

"Paris made a snide comment about another Huntzberger male." Rory informed him.

"Of course, she did." Logan said. "Lane excited for another boy mom?"

"Yeah, I think this may make us close again." Rory admitted.

"Do we get any more ultrasounds?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I think Dr. Montgomery said she does one around 34 weeks to make sure the growth is on track." Rory explained.

"Let me know when you make that appointment." Logan said.

"Of course." Rory said and began dialing their favorite Chinese delivery.

Twelve weeks later Rory and Logan met up at Dr. Montgomery's office for their growth ultrasound. They had the ultrasound first and were now seated in a patient room waiting on Dr Montgomery.

"Did you notice how quiet Lisa was during the ultrasound?" Rory asked nervously.

"I noticed how she confirmed our due date twice." Logan stated taking Rory's hand.

"You don't think something is wrong do you?" Rory said looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't stress, let's just wait for what Dr. Montgomery has to say." Logan said trying to sound positive.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Montgomery, a tall woman with auburn hair, walked into the room.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Dr. Montgomery asked sitting down on the swivel chair. "Honestly, kind of concerned." Rory began.

"Yes, I know, my staff is trained not to say anything until I look things over first. I know it sucks, but trust me, it's worse having a tech giving you false hope and then missing things on the ultrasound." Dr. Montgomery said and Rory nodded. "So, here's what's happening. Your baby is in the 10th percentile for growth. Which means he's growth restricted in your womb."

"He stopped growing?" Rory gasped.

"Not stopped, but slowed down." Dr. Montgomery clarified. "Think of it as he's run out of room in there."

"What do we do?" Logan asked.

"Rory, are you eating regularly?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"Yes, but I force myself to. I know I have to eat for the baby, but I never really feel hungry." Rory explained.

"And are you an extremely active person? Lots of exercise?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"Not near as much as I probably should. I'm a writer so I mostly sit behind a computer screen, but I'm not a bum by no means. Winter in New York, been staying inside more." Rory explained.

"Of course," Dr. Montgomery said nodding her head as Rory spoke. "Well, Logan, to answer your question of what do we do, there's not a whole lot. I'm concerned, but it goes from a concern to a problem when baby hits the 5th percentile and in that event, I would induce at 37 weeks. For now, though, try to eat as much as possible, without making yourself sick obviously, and take it easy. I'd like to see you back in a week for another ultrasound to recheck growth and at 35 weeks, hopefully we can have a plan set for you."

"Okay." Rory responded.

"It's going to be okay," Dr. Mongomery assured. "This isn't the first time I've seen this. Sometimes this is the baby telling us that he is just ready to get into the world where it will be easier for him to thrive. I've seen many 5th percentile babies delivered at 37 weeks not even need a NICU stay. Stay calm and don't stress. Work on any part of the nursery you haven't finished, pick a name if you haven't yet, do anything to distract yourself from growth. Except don't forget to eat." Rory and Logan left Dr. Montgomery's office, making an appointment on the way out and Logan had a car to take them home.

"So, I think I may have Collin and Finn come up this weekend to help paint the baby's room and put the furniture together so you can get in there and organize all the clothes and what nots." Logan said and Rory nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know." Rory said.

"Do you want me to call Lorelai?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Rory responded. "I just need time to process it all.

"Okay," Logan responded. "Let's get you home."

Once they arrived home Rory took off her coat and shoes and went upstairs to the baby's room and sat down on the floor surrounded by paint cans and boxes. Logan decides to telecommute the remainder of the day from their bedroom where he could easily check in on Rory from time to time. It had been silent for almost an hour when Logan finally heard Rory speak.

"Dr. Gellar please, tell her it's Rory G – Huntzberger. Yes, I'll hold."


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks late Roryr and Logan were sitting in a patient room in Dr. Montgomery's office waiting on her to talk to them.

"He's 7th percentile." Rory muttered. "We're delivering in two weeks."

"We don't know that." Logan said. "She said 5th we're not at there yet."

"But we're getting there!" Rory interrupted.

The next week, Rory found herself back in Dr. Montgomery's office alone due to a meeting that Logan had tried, but failed, to get out of.

"So, no Logan this time?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"No, he couldn't get away from work." Rory explained.

"Well, that happens, especially being the boss." Dr. Montgomery said and Rory nodded. "So, how have the past two weeks been?"

"Uncomfortable." Rory said. "I'm very thankful my job let's me be home and I set my hours, and no dress code."

"At this stage that must be very nice." Dr. Montgomery said.

"So, what percentile is he at?" Rory asked.

"He's in the 5th ." Dr. Montgomery said.

"So, it's time?" Rory asked and Dr. Montgomery nodded. "What do we do?"

"Have you had a chance to pack a hospital bag? A lot of moms find taking certain things to the hospital helpful. There are tons of people that have taken to posting their lists online."Dr. Montgomery explained.

"Yes, I've done that this past week." Rory stated.

"When can Logan get away?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"He normally doesn't leave the office until 7:30, but I imagine he could get away sooner if needed." Rory explained.

"Well, I'm admitting you to the Labor and delivery floor at Lenox Hill. Ideally I'd like you there by 6 to start Pitocin, a standard induction medicine, that typically takes 12 hours to run its full course and hopefully you'll be in active labor and ready to have your little boy by morning." Dr. Montgomery explained.

"We can do that. Will you be the one delivering?"

"Yes, I have full privileges there and all the nurses know to page me when one of my moms reach 8 cm."

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Rory confirmed.

"Yes." Dr Montgomery said.

Rory left the office in a bit of shock. She got into the car and instructed her driver to take her home while she tried to get ahold of Logan. When he didn't answer she sent him a text message saying 'Call me. It's go time' and waited for him to call. She decided she would call her mo, once she got ahold of Logan, and then Emily. Emily had gone back to Nantucket once Spring began and probably wouldn't come right away but she deserved to know. She opened the notepad on her phone and began making a list of who to call and things to grab when her diver stopped in front of her building.

She exited the car and walked into the building as Logan called making her stay in the lobby instead of entering her elevator.

"Hey, so we're having the baby now? I'm on my way home. Or to the hospital? Where am I going?" Logan asked frantically.

"You're coming home. She wants us to go in by 6 to start the induction process." Rory explained.

"Okay, let me wrap things up, notify people that this is it, and I'll be home." Logan said.

"That's fine. I just got to the building, I'm going to head upstairs, double check the hospital bag, make sure his room is in order, and call people." Rory said.

"Okay, take it easy. I'll get there as soon as I can." Logan said, they hung up and Rory headed upstairs.

Rory grabbed her hospital bed, checked through it, added her laptop and charger and placed it against the wall by the door. She then went into the baby's room and sat in her glider and called Lorelai.

"Hey, kid. How's my grandson?" Lorelai said and sat down on a barstool inside Luke's Diner.

"Starting induction tonight." Rory informed.

"Really!" Lorelai shrieked prompting Luke and several patrons to squeel.

" Look, I like you slide on the no phone rule because we're married, but don't disturb paying customers!" Luke yelled loud enough for Rory to hear.

"Rory's having the baby tonight!" Lorelai said and the diner patroons all began talking and congratulating Lorelai and Luke.

"Well, he won't be here until tomorrow." Rory clarified.

"When can I come?" Lorelai asked.

"Well they want to start by 6, apparently it takes up to twelve hours, so, come up in the morning?" Rory suggested.

"And when are you going to tell me his name? I know you know." Lorelai asked.

"I've told you before, we aren't telling anyone till he's here." Rory said.

"You're naming him Lorelai! I knew it!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Rory said.

"Okay, you and Logan keep in touch and I, and possibly Luke, will see you all tomorrow to meet my grandson!" Lorelai said and they hung up.

Rory leaned back and called the next person on her list, Paris.

"Rory, hey I've got a client coming in 5 minutes, what's up?" Paris asked.

"Hey, I won't be long, just wanted to tell you we're inducing tonight." Rory informed her.

"37 weeks is perfectly viable, and not really that early, don't forget that." Paris reminded her.

"I know, and thanks for that. I just wanted to let you know that you'll have a nephew tomorrow and get another pep talk." Rory said.

"Which hospital?" Paris asked.

"Lenox Hill. I or Logan will text you a room number when we get there.

"Don't bother, they may move you a few times, I'll text one of you before I come and you can tell me where they have you." Paris said. "I changed rooms three times."

Logan walked into the house at four and found Rory napping in their room. His footsteps walking into the room woke her.

"Hey sorry, just thought this was my last good nap." Rory said sitting up.

"That's probably true." Logan said. "So, let me change and we'll go?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Rory said walking into the bathroom and splashing water on her face. "Can you believe this? We're about to go to the hospital and have our son!"

"It's a bit surreal, I don't know if the reality has hit me yet." Logan admitted.

"Well get ready, reality is about to punch you in the face." Rory said.

"Here we go. Let's go meet our son." Logan said and they walked out of there room, down the sairs and grabbed their bags on the way out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Lorelai woke up early unable to contain the excitement of meeting her grandson any longer. She and Luke had discussed that he was going to the diner until the baby was actually here and then he would head to the city later. Lorelai texted Logan and learned where they were in the hospital and that Rory was only 2 centimeters dialated. Knowing she most likely had time to spare she went about her usual morning routine and even stopped at the diner for Danish Day.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Well, hello to you too, honey." Lorelai responded.

"Sorry, just thought you'd be in New York by now." Luke said.

"No, she's progressing slowly. Figired there was no rush to get out there and now I can have my Danish" Lorelai explained.

"Warmed?" Luke asked.

"Um, no." Lorelai decided and Luke handed her a Danish and poured coffee in a travel cup. "I'll call you when I know stuff."

Lorelai arrived at Lenox Hill at around nine. She texted Logan in from the parking garage and he met her in the hospital's lobby to guide her up to Rory.

"How's she doing?" Lorelai asked.

"She's amazing." Logan said. "Last night was tough, I'm sure we had half the pillows from the floor in the bed with her trying to get her comfortable, but I don't know anything abouy how this is supposed to happen besides what I've seen in movies. The nurses say she's having contractions but she can't feel them. I was expecting a lot of screaming."

"Oh, it's coming." Lorelai said.

"I'm really glad you're here. She needs a distraction." Logan said.

"I'm good at that." Lorelai said and they headed upstairs.

Dr. Montgomery came in to check on Rory around noon, and stated that she would be in the hospital the remainder of the day. Monitoring her progress. She had also told Rory to try not to move a whole lot because they were seeing D cells on the fetal monitor when Rory moved.

"I'm miserable." Rory said huffing and trying to slowly reposition herself with slow, tiny movements, trying to not disrupt the monitors. By the swift arrival of Dr. Montgomery seconds later, she could tell she failed.

"Rory, we're seeing D cells again. It's time to get the baby out." Dr. Montgomery stated.

"You want me to push? I'm only three centimeters is that possible?" Rory asked confused.

"No, I want to do a cesarean delivery." Dr. Montgomery stated.

"A C-section?" Logan asked, "Is that safe?"

"Right now, it's the safest option for Rory and baby. It's become obvious that neither bodies are tolerating labor."

"Will she be put under?" Lorelai asked.

"No, it's a local anesthesia but she will be awake and talking to the anesthesiologist and Logan." Dr. Montgomery explained.

"I get to be in the room while she's having surgery?" Logan asked.

"Yes, there will be a blinder up over her abdomen so you don't actually see us cutting into her. You will sit up by her head with the anesthesiologist and will both get to hold your son when we get him out." Dr. Montgomery explained.

"How long will it take?" Lorelai asked.

"It'll probably take us thirty minutes to get an OR prepped, get Rory prepped and the local anesthesia going, ones I make the cut we'll have the baby out in five minutes and the whole procedure from cut to close will take about forty-five minutes." Dr. Montgomery explained.

"And this is our only option?" Rory clarified.

"I feel this is the safest, to have the C-section scheduled and we can take our time and Logan can be there with you. If we were to let you continue labor we most likely will end in an emergency C-section where the risk is higher to both you and the baby, in that scenario, Logan would not be permitted to be in the OR." Dr. Montgomery explained.

"Seems like now is the best option." Rory said looking up at Logan and grabbed his hand.

"I agree." Logan said. "Let's do it."

"I'm going to step out for a minute and give Luke an update." Lorelai said.

"I'll go get the consent forms." Dr. Montgomery said and exited the room while Rory and Logan were left frozen in their spots.

At around seven that night Logan went to find Lorelai and Luke in the waiting room along with Honor.

"They're finally set up in the mother and baby wing. Would you like to come meet him?" Logan asked.

"Let's go!" Lorelai and Honor said together and the three stood up and followed Logan.

"I called mom and dad for you," Honor said. "Dad will be out sometime tomorrow."

"Great that's when the boys are coming too." Logan responded. "Rory's sore and all he's doing is sleeping and eating."

"We've been around babies before we know." Lorelai said as they entered the room.

"Hey, mommy!" Lorelai said.

"Hi, hey Luke. Honor!" Rory said acknowledging each as they came into view. Logan slipped around them all to the baby holder and picked up his son.

"Everyone, this is Derek Richard Huntzberger." He announced facing the baby towards them.

The End

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers for going on this journey with me, Your feedback has been very much appreciated. Right now, I am not ruling out the idea of maybe revisiting this universe and writing a sequel down the line however, there are a couple other projects I would like to explore first. Thank you!**


End file.
